¿Realidad o Ficción?
by FinnFisshu88
Summary: UA, Antes d HPatHBP... ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort se presentase en el nº 4 de Privet Drive y no fuese para matar a Harry? ¿Una nueva artimaña de Voldemort o una realidad a la que Harry empieza a despertar? No Slash Chap 13 error del título
1. ¿Verdadero o falso?

Hola¿me echasteis de menos? Yo a vosotros sí, desde luego.

Ya se el final de HPatHBP... no diré nada por no reventarlo, y no pondré ningún Spoiler sobre el libro... sin embargo sí debo decir que es el mejor de todos los que han salido hasta ahora, o al menos en mi humilde opinión... ¡ODIO A SNAPE! (más aún k antes) Lo siento por sus fans, pero a partir de ahora no saldrá bien parado en ninguno de mis fics... Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones, yo personalmente lo he pasado genial, aunque me pillaron las segundas bombas en Londres... pero bueno, yo ni estaba por esa zona, eso sí, nos fastidiaron algo el viaje con las primeras... pero bueno¡Estuve allí!. Y pude comprar el libro... (me salio por 12€, estaba de oferta x ser el estreno!) pero bueno, no voy a aburriros más con esto así que os cuento un poco de la historia y comienzo... ahh! Una cosa más, hay una chica aquí en que está traduciendo el libro al español, (muy bien, en mi humilde opinión) la dirección es esta, x si no aguantáis la intriga ;).

http/ www . fanfiction . net/ s/ 2540286/ 1/

Este es el 2º FF largo que voy a publicar, y seguramente a la vez empiece con otro del que tengo la mitad escrito pero sin pasar... uno de esos que vas escribiendo conforme la inspiración llega... _"¿Realidad o Ficción?"_ se sitúa en el verano para el Séptimo Curso... y como he dicho que no pondré Spoilers... me tendré que aguantar, ya que esta historia la inventé antes de leerme HP 6... me costará no poner algunas cosas, pero ¡qué remedio! Lo bueno que tiene es que me evito la muerte de cierto personaje... en fin, que como siga así os lo reviento... una última cosa: debido a lo que sucede en el 6º libro, esto debe considerarse como un Universo Alternativo, aunque los protagonistas son Voldly y Harry, esto NO ES SLASH... y ahora sí, allá voy... a los reviews de LA CARTA :P:

Revitaa Locatis-Potter: De Londres... buf, hay tantas cosas... quizás sería mejor que me agregases y del msn te cuento!. Por aquí te digo que ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi corta vida... El programa se llama "Idiomas y Juventud", y viene por la junta de Andalucía.. ya t contare x el msn. Que bien que hayas escrito! Pero... ¿estás bien? Me has asustado con lo del brazo... yo tb me cai pero solo fue un rasponazo del que me quedaran varias hermosas cicatrices... A mí puede que las vacaciones se me prolonguen x lo de las obras del instituto... lo que es una putad... xk este curso me toca Selectividad y sepa lo que sepa, a mitad de Mayo acaban las clases :S (toy caga, pa k engañarse). En Fin, me alegro mucho de volver a hablar contigo! BSS y cuidat ese brazo!

Amnydic1991: Hola! Muchas gracias! De verdad que me anima mucho que me digas esto! Bss y gracias de nuevo!

Lidia Lupin: Gracias por el review! Bueno, espero que te guste tb este fic!

Aloromora: Jajaja muxisimas gracias! Mira que te cuesta escribirme, eh? Y eso que lo tienes fácil :P. Pos no te hago esperar más!

Juli-chan: hola! Me halaga mucho que quiera traducir el fic, y por supuesto que puedes, (puedes traducir los que quieras de los míos siempre que me avises) pero pon que yo soy la autora, ok? Besos y mil gracias!

Y esta vez sí.. jejeje...

Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

_**¿Cómo podemos diferenciar lo real de lo imaginario?**_

**Capítulo I¿Verdadero o Falso? **

Era el verano para el Séptimo Curso, y Harry Potter estaba muerto de cansancio. Durante el mes que llevaba de vacaciones había estado trabajando sin que sus tíos lo supiesen para ganar dinero y comprarse ropa (además de otros caprichos) puesto que la de Dudley le quedaba ridículamente pequeña y dentro de cada pantalón podían meterse sin problemas 7 Harrys... Sí, Harry había dado un estirón enorme en ese poco tiempo...

Quizás no estaba tan deseoso de volver a Hogwarts como en años anteriores, pero era cierto que moría por volver a recorrer todos los pasillos y pasadizos de aquel viejo castillo, esos muros que tantos recuerdos –buenos y malos- le traían.

Se desperezó distraídamente mientras se disponía a acabar las tareas de verano que los profesores les habían mandado... Ya solo le quedaba un ensayo de DCAO.

Le costó bastante concentrarse, ya que en la cabeza se le había instalado el pensamiento de que no le apetecía unirse a la Orden del Fénix... a fin de cuentas, no lograban resultados aparentes... (y si no, que se lo dijesen a su padrino)... no, definitivamente, entrenaría pero sin ser parte de la Orden... seguro que el profesor Dumbledore lo entendería.

Cuando por fin terminó, eran las 11.30 de la noche, con lo cual, estaba muerto de cansancio... Además, estaba esa sensación... la llevaba sintiendo todo el día... dolores de cabeza, y un cansancio antinatural... quizás fuese por el exceso de trabajo, quizás que llevaba toda la semana durmiendo mal... no lo sabía. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo tuvo el consuelo de que esa noche dormiría bien: con el cansancio que tenía, no habría forma de despertarse... O eso creyó él (...inocente...).

* * *

Harry se revolvió incómodo en la cama... como si hubiese algo que no era normal. Se empezó a despertar lentamente, aunque quería resistirse a abrir los ojos. La sensación de que algo o alguien le miraba, unida al sonido de una respiración, hicieron que Harry abriese los ojos de golpe, pegando un bote en la cama, mientras miraba a su alrededor... Todo estaba bien, debía haberlo imaginado... En ese momento, sonó el despertador que años atrás había arreglado... justo en ese momento daban las 12. Ya era oficialmente su cumpleaños, por fin podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela. 

Con ese agradable pensamiento, se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, pero de nuevo la sensación de ser observado le llegó... abrió los ojos sabiendo que sería alguna imaginación suya... y pegó un auténtico salto en la cama cuando vio dos escalofriantes y familiares ojos rojos entre las sombras..

Lentamente, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, casi como si lo estuviese disfrutado, el cuerpo al que pertenecían esos ojos salieron de las sombras, mostrando a un Lord Voldemort que aún parecía más malicioso que de costumbre. Harry estaba paralizado, y apenas acertó a coger la varita cuando Voldemort llegó a los pies de su cama.

- Potter... tienes un problema – dijo Voldemort con ¿satisfacción?

Sin embargo, eso hizo reaccionar a Harry: estaba claro que tenía una total desventaja, pero iba a dar lucha.

- ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta – respondió Harry con sarcasmo, mientras ponía su cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora.

- Sí, la cuestión Potter, es que esta vez **YO** no soy **TÚ **problema... – conforme iba hablando, Harry pudo ver algo asombroso: El aspecto de Voldemort estaba cambiando, sus ojos rojos volvían a ser negros, al igual que su pelo, en el que se podían distinguir bastantes canas, su cara dejaba de parecerse a la de una serpiente.. incluso su voz se había ¿ablandado?.. definitivamente, algo iba mal.

- ¿Qué dices?** TÚ** siempre has sido **MÍ **problema... ¿qué asqueroso hechizo me has lanzado?

- A decir verdad, Harry, yo no he hecho nada... me estás viendo con mi aspecto verdadero – la voz de Voldemort seguía teniendo ese toque de frialdad, pero indudablemente, estaba diferente – He venido aquí hoy porque es la única oportunidad que tienes de abrir los ojos y ver qué es real y qué no.

- ¿de qué demonios estás hablando¿acaso crees que porque hayas vuelto a tu antiguo aspecto voy a confiar en tí? – Harry no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo¿Voldemort hablando tranquilamente con él¿Sin intentar asesinarle¿sin torturarle¿llamándole por su nombre? Algo raro pasaba... y sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que Voldemort no pensaba hacerle daño – Seguro que esto es algún truco tuyo para hacer que me una a ti... o a saber.

- La cuestión, Harry, - dijo haciéndole caso omiso – es que tengo que hablar contigo, y es solo en este momento cuando puedo hacerlo... ¿acaso crees que los hechizos protectores del viejo loco han fallado?

Harry se quedó en blanco... ¿cómo era posible? Aún así, no quería oír nada que el asesino de sus padres pudiera contarle – Vete a la mierda, mátame de una vez y conquista el mundo

-No pienso hacerlo, aunque quisiera, no puedo, porque tanto tú como yo estamos en un buen aprieto...

Esto era lo último ¿Voldemort diciendo que no le mataría? No pudo evitar decirle - ¿estás borracho¿o te fumaste algo?

Voldemort hizo un gesto de impaciencia – Mira, cállate de una maldita vez y déjame acabar¿quieres? Resulta que hay un mago tenebroso, que surgió hace muchos años...

- ¿para qué me cuentas tu historia? La conozco perfectamente

Voldemort le fulminó con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún gesto de coger su varita – Cállate de una puta vez y déjame hablar. La cuestión es que ese mago es más poderoso que yo y quiere dominar el mundo... yo no puedo contra él, pero al parecer tú sí. Fue ese mago el que acabó con tus padres y el que te hizo la cicatriz... aunque nadie sabe quién es realmente...

- Corta el royo...¿me estás diciendo que** TÚ **no eres el mago más temido de los últimos 100 años y que te cargaron el muerto? – Harry lo estaba flipando... definitivamente, Voldemort empezaba a chochear...

- Mayormente, sí. Lanzó un poderoso hechizo que solo se rompería este día, engañando las mentes de todo el mundo mágico... solo si no te unes ni a los mortífagos ni a la Orden del fénix, el hechizo no se reactivaría... así que por razones obvias, no pensaba invitarte a unirte a los míos...

Harry no sabía si reírse o llorar… y para colmo, Voldemort empezaba a hablar con expresiones de series muggles… ¿no habría tomado él algo raro sin querer y por eso estaba viendo estas cosas (k conste k Harry no se droga, pero dadas las circunstancias…) - ¿pero qué dices? Estás majara... Además¿qué te hace pensar que solo por que tú me lo pidas no voy a unirme a la Orden¿Por qué debería creerte¿qué me asegura que esto no es otra de tus trampas?.

- Sabía que no sería fácil que me creyeses, pero en respuesta, aquí tienes esto – Voldemort le dejó 7 libros encima de la cama – 3 Hablan sobre el hechizo que te he mencionado, contando absolutamente todo lo que quieras saber, 2 son sobre hechizos y maldiciones en general de artes oscuras y los otros 2... digamos que es tu cumpleaños y es de mala educación no dar nada. Y tranquilo, no están malditos ni nada por el estilo, además, es el uso de los hechizos que hagas el que te hace ser bueno o malo – añadió al ver la cara de Harry, y el asco ante la mención de las artes oscuras.

Ahora Harry sí que estaba alucinando¿Voldemort dando regalos de cumpleaños¿a él, su mayor enemigo? Algo iba definitivamente mal... se dio un doloroso pellizco para asegurarse de no estar soñando. En ese momento, varias lechuzas entraron en su cuarto.

- Bien, ya te he dicho todo lo que debía. Tienes tiempo para pensarlo...si te unes a alguno durante este año... el efecto del hechizo volverá... de todos modos si quieres saber algo más, o simplemente contar algo, envíame a tu lechuza... pero cambiale el color, porque TODO el mundo mágico sabe cuál es.

Harry asintió, aún alucinando... ¿Voldemort queriendo mantener contacto con él? Increíble… la teoría del caramelo con "sorpresa" volvió con más fuerza – De todas formas...- dijo mientras Voldemort se disponía a irse – No iba a unirme a la Orden...

Lo que jamás creyó que podría suceder, ocurrió, Voldemort sonrió –me parece una sabia elección. Por cierto, si es verdad que no te unirás... veras unos cambios a tu alrededor... te prevengo ahora.

- No te creas que pienso que es cierta alguna de tus palabras, o que esto es por tu influencia... ¿y qué cambios dices?- era cierto, Harry lo había decidido horas antes, aunque le molestaba que ahora viniese ese a decirle qué debía hacer. Otra cosa que pensó es que por si las moscas, no volvería a aceptar caramelos de nadie…

- Por supuesto... hasta la próxima, Harry

Voldemort desapareció, sin contestar nada más.

Harry había perdido todo el sueño... ¿qué se suponía que acababa de ocurrir? Nada bueno, eso era seguro... ¿quién se creía ese tipo que era para hacer eso¿acaso Voldemort creía que iba a ser tan tonto como para coger algo que le había dado?...Se fijó en las lechuzas... y vio que la primera de ellas tenía un pergamino con la pluma de un fénix...

- Mierda – musitó.

Ahora tocaba su prueba de fuego... ¿y si Voldemort había hecho todo eso para asegurarse de que no se uniese a la Orden? Quizás debería unirse... ¿Qué podía hacer? Voldemort había conseguido que la duda apareciese por la cabeza de Harry... ¿sería verdad lo que estaba diciendo o una trampa más?

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capítulo de este nuevo Fic... se lo pongo difícil a Harry¿verdad? Porque puede ser una trampa, pero... ¿y si es cierto? Jua jua juas... chungo, desde luego... y esa es la base de la historia... Como podéis ver, no tiene nada que ver con mi último FF ... ¡ y eso me gusta! En este caso, puede que haya capítulos sin nombre... al menos por el momento. 

Y hablando de capítulos:

El próximo capítulo: "Desconfianzas y Dudas" y bueno... empieza un conflicto interno para Harry... debido a unos cambios que se producen de un día para otro (literalmente). Esto provocará aún más dudas en Harry ¿en quién debe confiar¿debería unirse a la Orden¿de veras habrá tomado un caramelo con sustancias poco legales? (jajaja esto último broma)

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS

¡los espero con impaciencia!

¡hasta más después! Jajaja

Finn Fisshu88.


	2. Desconfianzas y Dudas

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.**

**Hola! Aquí estoy en el segundo capítulo!**

**Reviews:**

**Liuny**: Hola! No me lo tomo a mal, traquila ;). Si te gustan los Flash, siento decirte que este no lo es... a mí no me gustan... aunque si la historia es interesante (como en el caso de la que tú escribes) lo leo. Me alegra que te interese, aunque he de decirte que puede ser una trampa :P, y sí, el orgullo de Voldie se resquebraja totalmente.. en fin, gracias x tu review!  
**Aloromora**: gracias x el review... a ver si este te gusta ;).**Revitaa Locatis-Potter**: mmm... ahora que lo dices…. El día que se me ocurrió el fic y que escribí los chaps... un tío estraño me dio un caramelo de fresa... jajajaja (broma, x supuesto :P). No eres la única que me dice que es raro.. me empiezo a acostumbrar... jajaja, pero bueno, todo se aclarará, tranquila ;). En fin, a ver si coincidimos por el msn! Bss y cuidat!**Myca**: Gracias x el review! No te preocupes, que yo tengo toda la historia ya planeada... jajaja... y lo del caramelo... ¿te lo envio x mi lechuza? Es negra con el borde de las alas plateada y se llama anubis... ¡tendrás noticias suyas pronto! X cierto... ¿algún sabor en concreto? XD. Pos eso, besos y gracias.  
**Loka Moony/Lupin:** Mil gracias! Lo cierto es que quiero incluirle notas de humor... sino, se hace agobiante... jejeje. Y lo cierto es que yo no había leido ningún fic con esta idea (y eso es lo k + me gusta al escribirlo!). Parece que eres la única que te das cuenta del jaleo en el que he metido al pobre Harry... jajaja. En fin, gracias y bss!.**Amnydic1991**: Me alegra que te guste! Bueno, lo de Harry lo verás ahora... ufff... la que le espera a Snape en este Fic... estoy deseando sacarle a escena... jajajaja, se va a cagar... pos eso, bss y gracias!**Blackiegirl**: Sí, es algo muy distinto... pero ahí está la gracia:P Gracias x tu review!

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

** ¿Realidad o Ficción?.**

** Capítulo II: Desconfianzas y Dudas.**

Harry se levantó con un inusual mal humor al día siguiente. Al final había decidido no unirse a la Orden, pero le jodía pensar que había hecho lo que Voldemort le había recomendado... seguro que esa serpiente planeaba algo. Otra cosa que no hizo mejorar su humor era el hecho de que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como Voldemort habían decidido entrenarle... evidentemente, Harry se empezó a sentir desesperado...

Como consuelo tenía que su estimado director había aceptado sin problemas que no se uniese a la Orden, aunque mantenía la oferta abierta para el momento en el que Harry cambiase de opinión, cosa que agradecía... Con los ánimos por los suelos, entró en la cocina, donde nunca pasaba ratos agrad...

- ¡Harry¿qué te ocurre, cariño? – la voz **dulce** de tía Petunia interrumpió sus cavilaciones mientras le servía un **enorme** plato de comida.

Harry miró a su alrededor y a la comida... era imposible que se estuviese dirigiendo a él... pero no había nadie más en la cocina aparte de sus tíos y primo.

- no, nada – contestó verdaderamente sorprendido. Seguramente había sido alguna alucinación

- Harry, no deberías ser tan reservado, está claro que algo te ocurre... es bueno hablar con los demás – esta vez fue el turno de tío Vernon.

Ahora Harry sí que estaba alucinando... ¿podían ser estos los cambios de los que Voldemort habló? Imposible.. aunque, quizás, si tocaba la fibra sensible de los Dursley, podría saberlo

- tiene que ver con el mundo mágico – ahí estaba, la palabra con "M" que jamás le dejaban decir.

-¿ha ocurrido algo grave¿te ha pasado algo? – preguntó Duddley apresuradamente.

Bien, bien, bien... algo iba definitivamente mal, **muy** mal ¿tal vez un Imperio, pero decidió hacer una última prueba.

- Bueno... sí, el mago tenebroso que mató a mis padres..- ante esto, los ojos de Petunia se encendieron con ira y tristeza a la vez – ha vuelto, y va a por mí... y ahora hay dos magos muy poderosos que quieren entrenarme para enfrentarle – Harry decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué te deberías entrenar? Es peligroso si te enfrentas a él... – Petunia estaba realmente preocupada, esa mirada no podía ser falsa, y bajo el efecto de un imperio, sus ojos no se habrían podido encender de esa forma.

- En realidad... es un riesgo que debo correr, ya que al parecer soy el único que puede acabar con ese mago...

- Dios mío... – Petunia no era capaz de reaccionar.

- Harry... por favor, no te arriesgues, seguro que hay otro modo...- empezó Dudley.

- Si nos lo has dicho, es porque no hay otro... quizás sería bueno que te entrenasen los dos a la vez – aconsejó Vernon – Así tendrás más posibilidades

- El problema... es que ellos dos no se llevan precisamente bien - Harry imaginó por un momento a Voldemort y Dumbledore intentando aclararse sobre qué enseñarle... y rápidamente borró la idea... era algo imposible.

- Entonces juega a dos bandas, entrena con los dos, así ninguno sospechará – contestó Dudley rápidamente.

- Pero... eso no estaría bien...

- Harry, se trata de que tú sobrevivas, a la mierda con la ética – cortó Dudley.

Harry simplemente asintió, ya lo pensaría... aunque la situación empezaba a superarle... ¿Los Dursley preocupados por él¿hablando sobre la magia normalmente? No sabía cuánto le duraría, pero lo iba a aprovechar... por primera vez, estaba sintiendo que tenía una familia, y además, todo su mal humor había desaparecido. Otra vez, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por tía Petunia.

- Por cierto… ¿no creerás que nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños, verdad? Hoy decides tú la comida que va a haber y… ¡muchas felicidades! – exclamó mientras que Dudley le acercaba un paquete perfectamente envuelto con una sonrisa.

- Gra… gracias – dijo mientras abría el paquete... jamás se habría imaginado algo así... ¿los Dursley dándole un regalo voluntariamente?

Cuando Harry abrió el regalo se quedó mudo: Un álbum de fotos de sus padres y una consola con algunos juegos… ¿le acababan de dar un regalo decente¿y ese álbum?

- Si no te gusta… podemos descambiarlo…- dijo Vernon al ver que Harry no reaccionaba

-¡No¡Me encanta! Muchísimas gracias – contestó Harry atropelladamente

Los Dursley sonrieron, contentos de ver a Harry tan emocionado.

………………….

Estaban a mediados de Agosto y la situación era: Por un lado, los Dursley se llevaban con Harry mejor que nunca, extrañamente (al menos para Harry) estaba haciendo muy buenas migas con Dudley, al que parecía fascinarle todo lo referente a la magia y además no era un niño súper mimado. Por el otro, finalmente había aceptado ambos entrenamientos... no era que confiase en Voldemort, ni mucho menos, pero la duda seguía en la mente de Harry... Tampoco había querido tocar los libros que le regaló, solo por si las moscas... Para disgusto de Harry, le habían enviado sus materiales directamente a Privet Drive, por lo que estaba claro que ese año no podría ir al famoso Callejón Diagon. Para terminar de rematar la "faena" Voldemort le enviaba lechuzas semanales... lo cual le ponía de los nervios, ya que no quería confiar en él... y parecía que Voldemort se había auto-proclamado su consejero... Solo había que ver alguna de sus cartas:

_Hola Harry:_

_En esta ocasión te escribo para recordarte que debes ir a Hogwarts aunque hayas aceptado mi entrenamiento, sino, sería muy sospechoso. Sigo intentando averiguar quién es nuestro mago o bruja misterioso, pero odio tener que reconocer que es prácticamente imposible, quien quiera que sea, es demasiado inteligente y cuidadoso de no dejar pruebas o cualquier rastro que pueda delatarle. Se que sigues sin creer en mí, pero me es exactamente igual, porque te voy a enviar cartas te guste o no..._

Y así una tras otra... lo peor era que la lechuza de Voldemort no se iba hasta que Harry leyese las cartas... ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo para mandarle cartas? Como si se creyese que iba a dejar de ir a Hogwarts, SU casa, sólo por lo del entrenamiento... Aunque para Harry, lo peor era que se sentía incapaz de confiar en nadie, no sabía que pensar... algunos cambios habían sido demasiado radicales (vease lo de los Dursley, que por cierto, habían decidido que era hora de que usase lentillas...). Pero... ¿Qué le aseguraba que todo eso no era el producto de algún hechizo oscuro que le había lanzado Voldemort para engañarle? Su cabeza era un auténtico cacao...

- ¿Harry? – La voz de Dudley le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿te importaría ayudarme con la limpieza de los platos? – preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos... uno que Harry sabía interpretar perfectamente.

- Claro – dijo mientras sacaba la varita

Lo cierto era que Dudley no quería perderse ninguna ocasión en la que Harry usase la magia...

- ¡Fregotego! (era así:P )

Inmediatamente los platos y la cocina en general empezaron a limpiarse.

- Nos vendría bien tener un elfo doméstico... aunque si Hermione me oyese me mataría...

- ¿un qué? – preguntó Dudley con curiosidad.

- Un elfo doméstico es un elfo pequeño y bastante feo, que hace todas las tareas del hogar... esperate... quizás si... puede que funcionase... ¿Dobby?

Con un suave ¡pop! Dobby apareció en la cocina. Dudley lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y admiración... le hubiese gustado ser mago...

- ¿El señor Harry Potter llamó a Dobby? - Dobby tenía esa eterna mirada de admiración y agradecimiento.

- Sí… oye, Dobby¿te importaría ayudarnos de vez en cuando con la limpieza? - preguntó resignado a que el elfo no se quitase la costumbre de llamarle "señor"

- Dobby se siente honrado de que Harry Potter le pida ayuda, Dobby lo hará con mucho gusto todos los días...

- ¿Cuánto quieres que te pague?... espera... ¿todos los días? No hombre, solo de vez en...

- Dobby trabajará todos los días para Harry Potter, señor, y Harry Potter no pagará a Dobby, No, no y no.

- Est... está bien... gracias

Dudley miró divertido a Harry mientras ambos salían de la cocina.

- ¿Qué le diste para que esté así contigo? Pobre bicho... casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

- oh... es una larga historia... – comentó Harry con cierta frustración.

- tengo tiempo – le animó Dudley con una sonrisa que tenía cierto toque de diversión al notar en Harry ese tono

- Si insistes...

Y así Harry se dispuso a explicarle todo lo sucedido en su segundo año en Hogwarts...

* * *

Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo! No avanza mucho la historia, pero bueno... sobre cómo y cuando serán los entrenamientos, lo veréis en el próximo chap... y hablando de eso... 

Capítulo 3: **"Despedidas y reencuentros"**. Harry vuelve a Hogwarts... y las cosas también empiezan a cambiar... lo que hace que Harry tenga ganas de darse chocazos contra la pared, porque no sabe si lo que ve es real o ficticio...¿Contará algo a Ron y Herms?

Pos todo eso y algo más en unos cuanto días!

Espero vuestros reviews!

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS-

FinnFisshu88

PD: He oido algo sobre que no se puede contestar los reviews x así... así k si tengo problemas, os responderé en mi presentación, ok? BSS


	3. Despedidas y Reencuentros

**Nada que reconozcáis es mío!**

**Holaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con el tercer chap... y como manda la tradición, aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews:**

**Revitta L-P:** mmm, lo de la camisa de fuerza... no eres la primera que me lo dice (tendré que andarme con cuidado). A Hogwarts vuelven, y lo otro ahora lo verás. Gracias por aclararme lo de las notas de autor (no suelo poner, así que...). Pos eso, muxos besos y gracias x el review!. **Liuny:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias x todo lo que dices, me subes la moral!. Lo de las parejas... lo siento, pero Pansy no me cae bien... y además, el ponerles le da más gracia (aunque tranquila, esas escenas serán la menos, no es relevante). Aparte, es necesario por una cosa que pasará... en fin, gracias y saludos!. **Aloromora:** Bueno, te digo que habrá de todo, aunque en este chap no se puede apreciar, en el siguiente sí se verá bien, te lo aseguro. Gracias por el review!.** DeI –HiOgA:** Hola! Gracias por el review, en cuanto tenga un rato, te dejo un review en tu fic (ya lo leí...). Saludos!. **Daniel: **Hola! Lo cierto es que como era ilegal traducirlo, lo quitaron... ¡lo siento mucho! Sin embargo, creo que puedo ayudarte ;). Pronto tendrás noticias mías. (si no las recibiste ya). Jovas: muchas gracias por darme tu opinión, saludos!. **Amnydic1991:** Hola! Gracias por el consejo, pero de momento está solucionado (si tuviese problemas, ya haría otra cosa). Del resto... ¡qué decirte aparte de que aquí se empieza a ver!. Besos. **Loka Moony/Lupin: **Hombre, tanto como el niño mimado de la casa... no, simplemente, tratan igual a Harry y a Dudley (sin super mimarlos, por supuesto) Me alegra que te guste!. Y lo otro... esa es parte de la gracia del fic ;). Me encantaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero esa habilidad, por lo general, no entra en mis cualidades, de todos modos, haré lo que pueda! Y tranquila, que yo también estoy algo loca .**Hermionedepottergranger**: Hola! Mil gracias por tu apoyo, me pone muy contenta saber que te gusta!. **Ginger: **Muchas gracias :D! Me alegra que te interese... y lo del mago malvado... ¿cómo estás tan segura de que no es un engaño de Voldemort? Pos eso, besos y gracias de nuevo.

Y una vez respondidos los reviews... (por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos!)

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

** _Sonríe, mañana puede ser peor (leyes de Murphy)._**

**Capítulo III: Despedidas y reencuentros:  
**

Por primera vez en los años que había pasado en Hogwarts, Harry no deseaba que acabasen las vacaciones... Y por primera vez, también, se le pasaron en un soplo.. Harry se había deleitado con las historias que su tía le había contado sobre su madre cuando aún no sabía que era bruja, y también durante sus años de colegio... Cosa que él agradecía, puesto que ver la vida de sus padres desde los dos puntos de vista (el de Petunia y el de Remus) que tenía resultaba muy divertido.

Voldemort le había dicho a Harry (por vía lechuza) que empezaría a entrenar cuando llegase a Hogwarts, en la Casa de los Gritos los fines de semana por la mañana, de modo que nadie notase su ausencia (cuando decía por la mañana se refería a que Harry se levantase sobre las 4 de la mañana y estuviese entrenando hasta las 8.30, para estar seguros de que nadie despertaba antes...)

Y así llegó el 1 de Septiembre, con Harry siendo llevado a King Cross por unos Dursley algo melancólicos, que no quisieron pasar la barrera al Andén 9 y ¾ (Harry ya es mayorcito : P ). Allí, se dispuso a esperar a Ron, Hermione y... se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar también en Ginny. Había llegado con más de media hora de adelanto...

- ¿Pescando, Potter? – una voz familiar pero que no llegó a identificar le interrumpió...

Miró a su lado, y vio a Draco Malfoy apoyado casualmente en la pared junto con Blaise Zabini. Su gesto era de diversión relajada... un momento ¿Malfoy relajado¿y sin arrastrar las palabras? Algo no iba bien.

- ¿Acaso te importa? Tengo suficientes quebraderos de cabeza como para que vengas a molestar... ¿y dónde te dejaste a tus dos gorilas?

- Vaya, sí que estás de mal humor... y en cuanto a los dos gorilas, la verdad es que me he hartado de rodearme de imbéciles..

- Aparte, reconoce que estabas deseando poder tener alguna conversación inteligente... – añadió Zabini con diversión.

Malfoy se limitó a hacer un gesto de derrota – Déjalo ya, que buen veranito me has dado...

Harry estaba FLIPANDO... ¿qué coñ... estaba pasando ahí¿Otra vez el efecto del hechizo del que le habló Voldemort¿ese que estaba explicado en unos libros que, aunque se había llevado con el resto del material escolar, no leería jamás? Imposible... ni siquiera un hechizo podía hacer algo semejante con Malfoy... casi podía decir que el chaval estaba majo y todo...

- ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó Zabini con... ¿preocupación¿era posible eso en un Slytherin?

- N... no, nada

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos en busca de un vagón, ya nos veremos – Se despidió Malfoy mientras ambos Slytherin se retiraban.

Harry los miró desconcertado... esto comenzaba a mosquearle, y tenía la mala impresión de que los cambios no habían hecho más que empezar... ¿qué clase de hechizo le había hecho Voldemort¿ o sería cierto lo que había dicho...?

- ¡Harry, cuánto has crecido, chaval! – Ronald Weasley fue el culpable de esa nueva interrupción, el cual, además de haber parecido tomar un bote de poción crece-huesos, se había tirado hacia él, haciendo que casi cayesen los dos al suelo.

- Mira quien habla – comentó Harry con una sonrisa

- Vamos, Ron, no seas acaparador, que los demás también queremos saludar...- se quejó Hermione intentando hacer que Ron se separase... cosa poco menos que imposible... así que pidió ayuda a Ginny, y entre tirones de un lado y de otro, y el hecho de que Ron parecía una lapa... acabaron todos en el suelo, encima de Harry.

- ¡Hey¿Jugando al sándwich? Pues nosotros también queremos... – exclamaron Fred y George cuando los vieron así...

- ¡Nooooo! – gritaron todos... aunque fue demasiado tarde... sin embargo, tuvo un efecto positivo... la torre humana se cayó.

Al final, "misteriosamente", Ginny quedó encima de Harry, mientras que la pobre Hermione tenía que soportar el peso de Ron y los gemelos encima. Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirándose... Harry empezó a levantarse sin quitarse de encima a Ginny, quedando a la altura de su cara... empezó a acercarse poco a poco a ella...

- ¡Harry¡Ginny! Ayudarme... que estos me ahogan... – gritó Hermione desesperada y con la cara cada vez más roja.

En ese momento, los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron rápidamente – No creo que a Ron le moleste mucho estar tan cerca de Herms... mira su cara... – comentó con diversión Ginny.

Efectivamente, Ron miraba embobado a la pobre chica... Harry puso cara maliciosa y dijo...

- ¡ venganza! – mientras se tiraba de nuevo al resto, arrastrando con el a una desprevenida Ginny..

Habrían seguido así por bastante tiempo si no hubiese sido porque el tren empezó a pitar, avisando de que salía, así que entre risas y empujones, se montaron en el tren... Harry y Ginny se fueron en busca de un vagón, mientras que Ron y Hermione se dirigían al de los prefectos, como venía ocurriendo desde Quinto curso.

Les llevó un rato encontrar un sitio... Aunque a cada sitio por el que pasaban, Harry tenía impresión de que se quedaban mirándole... lo cual no hacía más que desconcertarle, que no entendía por qué la gente les miraba así.

- ¿Es mi impresión, o la gente nos mira raro? – preguntó Harry cuando ambos estuvieron sentados.

- te iba a preguntar lo mismo... ¿será por lo del Andén?

- No creo... ¿no? – en ese momento, los dos recordaron la situación comprometida en la que habían quedado... pero antes de tener tiempo siquiera de avergonzarse, la puerta del compartimento se abrió... dando paso a un rubio platino y un moreno exasperado.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo! No se están besuqueando ni nada por el estilo... – exclamó Blaise

- Joooo, pero yo quería... – se quejó Draco (el mismo, no es un Imperio ni una poción multijugos)

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre avergonzados, sorprendidos y molestos...

- ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy? y lo mismo por ti Zabini – preguntó Ginny. Estaba alucinando¿cierto?. – aunque se agradece... – añadió en un murmullo que solo Harry oyó.

- Soy el de siempre, único e inimitable...

- Y con un ego más alto que nunca, por lo que veo...- murmuró Harry. Malfoy en esos momentos parecía totalmente inofensivo.

- ¡Eso dolió¡ y yo que venía a pedirte consejo...! – exclamó Draco teatralmente.

Harry y Ginny se miraron... habían oído mal¿verdad? Esto empezaba a darles miedo de verdad¿Draco Malfoy queriendo pedirle consejo a su mayor enemigo, Harry Potter¿actuando como si nunca hubiesen estado enfrentados? Algo iba mal...

- ¿Consejo¿tú me vas a pedir a mí consejo? – preguntó Harry con incredulidad... Malfoy no era tan buen actor¿o quizás sí?

- ¡Pues claro¿a quién sino?

Harry y Ginny volvieron a intercambiar miradas mientras veían como los dos Slytherin se sentaban en frente de ellos con falsa solemnidad.

- Bueno, te cuento... resulta que la estúpida de Parkinson me lleva acosando desde tercero... y se ha vuelto peor, nos acabamos de librar de ella de milagro... ¿tú no conocerás a alguna Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff que pueda hacerse pasar por mi novia el tiempo suficiente para quitarme a esa lapa de encima?.

-¿A mí me pides ayuda? Te recuerdo que soy un negado en el tema de chicas...

- Pues nadie lo diría – comentó como si nada Blaise mirando significativamente a Ginny y al mismo Harry.

- Aparte... – siguió Malfoy como si no hubiese sido interrumpido – Os PROHIBO que me llaméis por el apellido... ¡por merlín¡llevamos 7 años de "convivencia"!

- Bueno... no se.. Ginny¿tú conoces a alguien? – Harry había descubierto que cuando pasaban estas cosas, lo mejor era seguir la corriente... y ella pareció entender el mensaje, porque dijo

- Quizás Emily Mcdillans, es de Hufflepuff y está en mi curso...

- ¡Gracias, os debo la vida! – exclamó Draco dispuesto a irse ya en busca de la mencionada chica y llevándose a rastras a Blaise.

Justo cuando salieron, se chocaron con Ron y Hermione...

* * *

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez ese gilipollas con aires de grandeza! – preguntó Ron enfurecido al entrar al compartimento - ¿estáis bien?... será imbécil¡quién demonios se cree que es? 

Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados... ¿había pasado algo ahí fuera sin que ellos se enterasen? – No.. nada... - ¿acaso había estado disimulando delante de ellos dos? Pero... era demasiado real (dentro de lo imposible que era la situación en sí).

-Seguro que está tramando algo... aunque ¡Cuándo no! – se quejó Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se sintieron estúpidos, seguro que les había engañado... así que no comentaron nada, por el momento.

Tras varias horas, llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde se montaron juntos en una de las carrozas dirigidas por los Threstals (o como se diga). Estaban bastante relajados, ya que habían olvidado el "accidente" del tren. Una vez en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se puso a mirar a su alrededor... ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o los Slytherin se veían mucho mas abiertos? Hablaban con miembros de todas las casas, menos con los de Gryffindor... no, no podía ser...

-Ron, Herms, Ginny... ¿es mi impresión o los Slytherin no se ven tan cerrados como de costumbre?

- ¿Qué dices? Siguen estando igual, con esas miradas de superioridad que no hay quien les aguante... – contestó Ron, Hermione se limitó a asentir coincidiendo con la opinión del pelirrojo.

- ¿Y tú Ginny?

- Pues... también les veo igual que siempre... no sé, imagino que lo del tren habrá sido una treta más de ellos para reírse de nosotros...

Ahora Harry volvía a maldecir la noche en la que Voldemort se presentó en Privet Drive... estaba claro que le había lanzado algún hechizo mientras dormía y había alterado su punto de vista de algún modo... pero... ¿y la escena del tren? Parecía demasiado real, no podía ser producto de su imaginación¿cierto?... Harry tuvo ganas de chocarse contra la pared... ¿Por qué demonios seguía dudando? Por lo que había visto, a sus ojos muchas personas habían cambiado... ¿qué demonios le había hecho esa serpiente?... ¿o acaso era real lo que veía y el resto estaba equivocado? Lo que veía claro, era que no debía decirles nada, al menos por el momento.

Justo entonces, vio como Snape se sentaba en la mesa de profesores... ese año, se iba a enterar, Harry iba a demostrarle que era el digno hijo de un merodeador... Snape, como si supiese lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le miró con odio, que luego pasó a indiferencia... Por lo menos había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó por el ulular de una lechuza... que traía una carta dirigida hacia él.

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo dejo... ¡siento que no sea más largo! Ahora nuevos interrogantes¿Quién ve la realidad y quién lo ficticio? Porque aunque Ginny presenció lo del compartimento, siempre pude ser una trampa... aparte, Harry es el único que ve las cosas diferentes. Jajajaja, me gusta darle quebraderos de cabeza. 

Pescando (Malfoy a Harry, aclaración xk es expresión gaditana ;) ) : en Cádiz, quiere decir que estás metido en tu mundo o bola pensando... y generalmente te lo dicen si te quedas con cara de embobado/a

Del próximo chap: "**Situaciones peliagudas**"- ¿De quién es la carta¿qué importancia tiene? Aparte, procuraré contar ahí el primer trimestre... (así que imagino que largo será, o eso espero) Harry comienza sus entrenamientos... ¡y muchas cosas más!

Pos bueno, eso es todo! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por favor:

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS

Finn Fisshu


	4. Situaciones Peliagudas

**NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO.**

Antes que nada GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Ahh y una cosilla más: Resulta Revitaa Locatis-Potter, amiga, compañera de sufrimientos y conocida como la reina de la locura (y el humor) y una servidora nos hemos unido para crear un fic conjunto... El resultado no es malo, sino bastante divertido en mi humilde opinión, pero nos haría ilusión que os pasaseis por allí y nos dejaseis un review! El título es **_"Cómo Colar a Dos Locas en Hogwarts"_** Es de los merodeadores (pero situado en este año) y en el aparecemos nosotras... puede sonar loco, pero está gracioso! En fin, la dirección es:

http/ www. fanfiction. net /s/2590426/1/

Esperamos vuestras visitas !

**Y ahora sí, tocan los reviews:**

**Amnydic1991:** wenasss! Sí, Harry va a coger un buen trauma… sobre todo a partir del próximo chap :P. Voldly lo tiene todo muy controlado, no te preocupes ;). Procuraré que Harry no se vuelva muy paranoico jeje. Gracias x tu review!. **Revitaa Locatis-Potter:** ¿Qué contarte a tí? Te aseguro que a Harry se le pasa por la cabeza, pero como tiene la duda, no hace nada :P. Me alegra saber k te gusta...(aunk no se por qué, tengo la impresión de que al final me podrás una camisa de fuerza...) Pos eso, suerte con tus exámenes y nos vemos, wapisima!.**Aloromora:** Bueno, Snape va a sufrir, si te sirve de consuelo!. Las parejas... no te ilusiones mucho porque no va a salir apenas... (o eso creo) lo siento!. Gracias x el review!. **Loka Moony/Lupin:** Hola… lo cierto es que todavía no puedo responderte a eso¡lo siento! Cuando Harry lea los libros de Voldly se verá más lógico... Y Malfoy... bueno, es un personaje que puede dar mucho juego ;). Gracias x el rev! BSS. **Liuny**: Bueno, ya hablamos por el correo, la decisión es tuya, pero no me molestaré si te quejas por las parejas, a fin de cuentas cada cual tiene sus gustos ;). Saludos! **Ginger:** Pues no os queda nada (a Harry y a ti jajaja). deww!.** Susi:** he tardado un poco más de lo habitual, pero aquí estoy! Espero k te guste. **Paula y Edu:** holaaa! Bueno, si os dijese todo perdería la gracia... quizás es cierto que tardo en actualizar, pero los problemas de inspiración son malos ;). Besos y suerte en Sevilla!.

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

** ¿Realidad o Ficción?.**

** _Y definitivamente... fue peor... (referencia a la frase del chap 3)._**

** Capítulo IV: Situaciones Peliagudas.**

Harry cogió la carta dubitativo... y al ver que la lechuza no se iba, supo al momento de quién se trataba. maldito loco, ya no me deja ni dormir... . Resignado, abrió una carta que seguro le pondría de mal humor para el resto de ese viernes.

Harry _ vaya, ya ni siquiera se molesta en escribir un "hola", pensó Harry con sarcasmo> _

Ya has empezado el curso _ qué listo, fíjate que no me di cuenta _>, lo que quiere decir que estás otra vez bajo la tutela del viejo loco (Harry prefirió no hacer comentarios). Está claro que en la primera oportunidad que tenga, va a preguntarte por qué no te uniste a su orden_... seguramente¿qué más te da? >_ Y teniendo en cuenta que es un experto en Legrimmency, apuesto a que si te pregunta, serás incapaz de engañarle... _ mierda, tiene razón... _> Esto no supondría ningún problema si no fuese porque él, al igual que muchos otros, debido al hechizo que te explican los libros que seguro que no te has leído, piensa que yo soy el Señor Tenebroso... y está claro que si averiguase algo de la relación _ más que relación, tú me obligas a mantener contacto contigo _> o las conversaciones que tuvimos, puede malinterpretar todo _ odio decirlo, pero tiene razón el viejo... ¿qué propones? >._ Te sugiero _ no, perdona, me ordenas> _ que evites cualquier contacto con él hasta el Sábado, o mejor aun, el Domingo, para que te enseñe Occlumency y no haya problemas _ genial, no se qué es peor, Snape o el mismo Voldemort hurgando en mi cabeza... >._ Y hablando sobre el entrenamiento, mañana a las 4 en punto quiero que estés en la casa de los gritos, sin retrasos. Eso es todo por ahora, mañana hablamos...

TSR.

Harry quemó la carta y miró a la lechuza enfadado:

- ¡ya me lo he leído, lárgate de una vez!

La lechuza, sin inmutarse y con total indiferencia, casi hasta superioridad, se fue... _ para que luego no digan que los animales se parecen a sus dueños _>.

Aún era temprano, pero por culpa de esa carta, el sueño le había desaparecido... ahora tenía una nueva preocupación¿Cómo evitar al director?. Resignado a tener que jugar al escondite por todo un fin de semana, se fue a la ducha y a arreglar las cosas para las clases.

Harry pasó un día muy complicado, puesto que parecía encontrarse con el profesor Dumbledore en prácticamente todos los lugares a los que iba... teniendo que hacer enormes rodeos para evitarlo... Le sabía mal, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Decidió cenar en las cocinas... estaba seguro de que el director le intentaría interceptar después de la cena... y no se equivocó puesto que Albus Dumbledore se pasó toda la cena preguntándose dónde se habría metido el chico.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fecha: Sábado 3 de Septiembre

Lugar: La casa de los Gritos, Hogsmeade.

Hora: 4 am.

Un muchacho llamado Harry Potter se encontraba en aquel famoso pero temido lugar maldiciendo en voz baja a todo el que se le pasaba por la mente... ¿quién le mandaría a él meterse en este embrollo? Por dios, iba a ser entrenado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort¿acaso había perdido la cordura?.. pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

-Llegas puntual, eso es bueno.. – dijo Voldemort al verle.

-Como si fuese a faltar con una lechuza picoteándome la cabeza desde hace una hora – exclamó Harry enfadado.

Voldemort se quiso hacer el desentendido justo cuando la lechuza en cuestión se posaba en su hombro después de haber estado picoteando durante todo el camino a Harry en la cabeza. Harry le fulminó con la mirada...

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo – dijo Voldemort cambiando de tema rápidamente – Nos interesa primero que aprendas Occlumenccy... porque el viejo loco te preguntará en la menor ocasión que tenga..

-Sí, ya me di cuenta – cortó Harry sarcástico –a este paso voy a tener pesadillas.. y la capa invisible es inútil, ve a través de ellas..

-Como iba diciendo...-cortó Voldemort haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Harry – Lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a relajarte, para dejar la mente vacía de recuerdos...

-¿Y se supone que teniéndote precisamente a ti delante voy a ser capaz de relajarme? – preguntó Harry sarcástico.

Voldemort le fulminó con la mirada.

-Mira, estoy teniendo paciencia... pero se agota, así que callate ya y déjame acabar... Como iba diciendo, debes relajarte, y para ponerlo más fácil, vas a tomarte esta poción, es hacer trampas, pero me importa una mierda, estamos entre la espada y la pared, y solo así vas a poder terminar con esto rápidamente.

Harry le miró.. ¿de verdad pensaba ese lunático (con perdón por Remus) que iba a tomarse algo qué él le diese?. Su cara debió reflejar sus pensamientos, porque Voldemort dijo.

-Te lo tomas o por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides

Ambos se miraron calculadoramente, desde luego, Harry NO iba a tomarse eso voluntariamente, y Voldemort no parecía estar dispuesto a perder el tiempo discutiendo... en un acto simultáneo, los dos sacaron las varita, pero Voldemort fue más rápido.

-Inmobilus!- se acercó a Harry, que miraba todo en parte molesto, en parte sabiendo que no habría podido ganar...- te lo he dicho, y que conste que ha sido por tu culpa – Voldemort le abrió la boca e introdujo un líquido color verde limón, forzándole a tragar.

El efecto fue inmediato... simplemente, estaba tranquilo, cosas que le parecían preocupantes hacía un momento (como el hecho de estar en esa situación con Voldemort) ahora le eran totalmente indiferentes.

-Bien, ahora, Harry, concentra todos tus recuerdos en un solo lugar de tu mente...

Harry asintió, y fácilmente pudo reunir todos sus recuerdos en un sitio dentro de su mente, que estaba en blanco en ese momento.

-listo

-Vale, ahora crea 7 barreras alrededor de ellos, y al terminar cada una de esas barrares haz el hechizo protego y stupeffy.

Esto le tomó más tiempo a Harry, no por el construir las barreras, que era relativamente fácil, sino porque hacer un hechizo de esa manera era muy complicado y cansado. Tras unas dos horas y media, concluyó su trabajo.

-Ya está..

-Bien, pues último paso, mete en ese muro todos los hechizos defensivos y repulsores que sepas, también a la más cercana a los recuerdos.

Otra hora más le costó cumplir lo que Voldemort le pidió (o más bien exigió).

-acabe...

-bien, Harry, ahora voy a comprobar lo efectivo que es tu muro.. ¡leggremens!

Harry sintió como una enorme fuerza intentaba destrozar los muros que tanto le habían costado construir.. y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, así que se concentró en hacer que todos los hechizos metidos en el muro atacasen a Voldemort... que se vio obligado a salir para no acabar mal parado.

-Muy bien, Harry, lo has conseguido, pero has tardado en reaccionar – le recriminó

-Ya claro, eso lo dices para no reconocer que no has podido conmigo..- contestó Harry burlón

Si las miradas matasen, Harry Potter estaría bajo tierra en esos momentos. Esta vez fue Harry el que prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Entonces... ¿crees que podré resistir al profesor Dumbledore si intenta entrar en mis recuerdos?

-No es por presumir, pero yo soy el mejor leggrimer del mundo.. y si me has echado, no creo que tengas problemas con el viejo. – dijo Voldemort con suficiencia.

-Ya... seguro que no lo dices por presumir...- murmuró Harry por lo bajo sarcástico - ¿Qué hora es?

-las 7.30, así que te tomas esta poción revitalizadora y nos vemos mañana – contestó sacando otro frasquito - ¿te lo tomas directamente o te inmovilizo de nuevo? – añadió burlándose.

Harry, a regañadientes y con el orgullo herido se acercó y cogió el frasco de mala gana y lo bebió ante la mirada sarcástica de su acompañante.

El efecto fue inmediato, como si Harry hubiese pasado una semana entera durmiendo..

-Por tu culpa ahora van a sospechar – se quejó Harry

Voldemort le miró extrañado

-me has vuelto hiperactivo con esta poción- contestó saliendo rumbo al pasadizo secreto.

-ya, pero lo vas a necesitar, porque a menos que no empieces a correr, llegarás tarde y te descubriran..

-¡mierda! – exclamó Harry saliendo disparado mientras que Voldemort negaba con la cabeza diciendo algo que sonó a: "los jóvenes están cada vez más locos.." Al tiempo que desaparecía.

Harry llegó justo cuando empezaban a moverse Dean y Seamus en sus camas, así que para disimular, se metió al baño, donde se dio una ducha..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo, si puedes – Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban dirigiéndose hacia la explanada de Hogwarts cuando el profesor Dumbledore les interceptó.

Harry, Ron y Herms se miraron.

-Si, claro... ¿nos vemos en el lago?- contestó Harry

-Bien, sino estaremos en la Sala Común

Harry fue conducido por el director hacia el tan conocido despacho, donde se sentó frente al profesor.

-Bueno, Harry... quería hablarte sobre tus entrenamientos.. y de paso, si no es molestia, saber por qué no te uniste a la Orden.

Harry puso todas sus defensas en guardia antes de mirar al director.

-Yo.. lo siento mucho, pero siento que la Orden, por muy buena intención que tenga, nunca consigue resultados..

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó tranquilamente

-No creo que personas como Sna.. el profesor Snape sean de fiar, y aparte, todavía no he visto que haya algún plan que haya salido bien.

-Tampoco creo que sea justo que nos juzgues así, pero bueno, si cambias de idea, sabes que nuestras puertas están abiertas.

Harry sonrió de manera forzada, y esperó a que su estimado director continuase

-Sobre los entrenamientos... como este año tienes los éxtasis lo dejaré para los viernes y sábados por la noche, así tendrás tiempo para estudiar...¿tienes algún problema con el horario?

Harry sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies... Viernes por la noche con Dumbledore, madrugada del sábado con Voldemort... noche del sábado con Dumbledore y en la madrugada de nuevo Voldemort... desde luego, si es que realmente existían los dioses, le tenían mucha manía.. porque decirle que tenia verdaderos problemas con el dichoso entrenamiento sería demasiado sospechoso...

-No, ninguno...- dijo derrotado

-Perfecto, antes de que te vayas sólo decirte que vengas esta noche sobre las 10, no se cuántas horas estaremos, pero un mínimo de 3 seguro, a fin de cuentas, no tienes que madrugar...

Mientras Harry salía, deseo poder darse chocazos contra la pared, aunque tirarse de la torre de Astronomía tampoco parecía mala idea en ese momento... estaba claro que los viernes no podría dormir, y los sábados tampoco... Y no era como si pudiese decirle a Voldemort que había aceptado otro entrenamiento aparte del suyo.. y lo mismo con Dumbledore.

Salió rumbo a la biblioteca, en busca de los ingredientes de alguna poción revitalizadora... la iba a necesitar... y por si las moscas, echarse unas buenas siestas.

&&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&

&&&&

&&&

&&

&

Acabé! Se que he tardado, y lo siento, pero tuve problemas de inspiración... pero bueno, aquí está... Aviso que a partir de ahora tardaré en actualizar, porque comienzo el curso... y segundo de bachillerato es lo que se suele decir estresante. De todos modos, prometo que al menos una vez al mes tendréis actualización!

Por otro lado, del próximo capítulo, aún no tengo claro el título, solo os digo que se verá parte del trimestre de Harry... y Snape va a sufrir, lo prometo! También como se las apaña el pobre Harry con los entrenamientos sin que se entere el resto... y seguramente, Hogsmeade!

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leerme!

FinnFisshu88


	5. El Peor Mes del PeloGrasiento

**Es Nada que reconozcáis es mío!**

**COMO ALGÚN PROFESOR VUELVA A DECIRME LA PALABRA "SELECTIVIDAD" MATARÉ A ALGUIEN... Una vez descargada un poco la tensión... ¡vaya presión nos meten los profesores¡Por dios, que soy joven aún para morir por culpa del estrés! En fin, esto ha sido más o menos el comienzo de mi curso... Y ahora me empiezan a agobiar con los exámenes... uu...**

**Pero para no aburriros más, aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

**PauMalfoy: **¿Draco y Hermione? No me gusta esa pareja, lo siento! Y meterte a ti en el fic... mmm... sería una locura, mejor que no ;). Siento muxo el retraso, y gracias por el review! **Amnydic1991: **Jajaja, traquila, no le pongo nada que no sea capaz de superar ;). Como bien has dicho, los libros le serían muy útiles si le diese por mirarlos, pero el orgullo es lo primero :P... los leerá, pero más adelante. Gracias por el review! Bss.**Liuny:** hola! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Te aseguro k Draco y Hermione NO van a juntarse en ningún fic hecho por mí.. gracias por el review, bss!**RL-P:** mmmm, esperate k me poga el escudo pa protegerme... ya, bueno, tú sabes ya los problemillas k tengo... Los términos en inglés, xk me lei HP 6 en inglés y me sonaron mejor :P. Bueno, esk los albañiles estaban de huelga, y el pobre Harry no tenía ni puñetera idea de constucción.. Y sí, Harry está borde, pero solo con Voldie (yo taria ), lo de Ron y Herms... me lo pensaré :P. De las clases... no comments... dejemoslo ahí. En fin, saluditos¡por fin subimos! Bss!**Hermionepotterdegranger**Muxas gracias! Siento el retraso.** Paulayedu:** Holaa! No sabes lo contenta que me puso verte, pulitaaa! Lo del malo malísimo, ya ta bien makinado, jajaja. Muxas gracias por los ánimos a los 2, y Edu, a ver cuando nos vemos, eh? Beistos y cuidaos muxo!

**Y ahora sí...**

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

** _1 caja de sortilegios Weasley: 15 Stikles; 1 libro de maleficios: 10 galeones; 1 varita mágica: 20 galeones...Ver a Snape humillado, no tiene precio... para todo lo demás, Magic Card, aceptada allá donde vayas. ._**

**Capítulo IV: El Peor Mes del Pelo-Grasiento:**

Es de conocimiento popular (o mejor dicho mundial) que Severus Snape es el profesor más amargado de Hogwarts y odia a los Gryffindors. También es de conocimiento universal que es lo suficientemente inmaduro...(y un largo etcétera) como para odiar al hijo de su difunto enemigo, Harry Potter, que no tuvo nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió en el pasado pero paga todos los platos rotos de una forma excesivamente injusta...

¿Por qué recordar ahora precisamente esto?. Porque el tal Snape acababa de terminar el peor mes de su vida, incluso superaba a cuando los merodeadores (con Sirius Black, su otro enemigo público, a la cabeza) rondaban por Hogwarts. No sabía por qué demonios desde que el curso había comenzado había tenido tan mala suerte: Caídas en mitad de los pasillos repletos de alumnos, explosiones de calderos en mitad de las clases... no podía ser casualidad... Se fue a su dormitorio con la falsa idea de que ya nada podía salirle peor... ¡qué imbécil para creerlo! (lo avisé, le odio)

Harry Potter miraba con satisfacción desde el Mapa del Merodeador como su "queridísimo" profesor de pociones volvía a su cuarto... Una cosa quedaba clara al ver esa sonrisa maníaca que casi rivalizaría con la de uno de sus instructores (Lord Voldemort):

El viejo pelo grasiento tenía razón al pensar que todo eso NO era casual... La tierna criatura conocida como Harry Potter estaba devolviéndole al tal Severus Snape con creces toda y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho... hasta ahora sólo habían sido cosas muy pero que muy sutiles (como los mencionados resbalones conseguidos con un simple hechizo en el momento justo, o las explosiones de los calderos, o los desgarrones en las túnicas, o..).. y casi le daban escalofríos al pensar que en ciertas cosas (tales como venganzas y planes un tanto maquiavélicos contra sus enemigos) se le empezaban a pegar del anteriormente mencionado instructor (eso sí, solo lo hacía a malas personas, como Snape, por ejemplo)...

Y hablando de instructores... menos mal que ninguno de los dos que tenía era capaz de penetrar en sus pensamientos y/o recuerdos, porque se habría visto en un serio problema si hubiesen visto como actuaba a dos bandas... Sí, finalmente había encontrado un método (no muy legal, todo sea dicho). Consistía en una poción de artes oscuras que no solo te reponía las fuerzas sino que te despejaba la mente... Quizás se estaba volviendo un poco Slytherin, saltándose las normas como le daba la gana y jugando a dos bandas... pero realmente no le importaba.

Por otro lado, le asustaba pensar que Tom tenía cierto toque que le... ¿agradaba?. Todos los días practicaban Occlumency y Leggrimency, y Voldemort, siempre conseguía atravesar alguno de sus muros... por lo que sus pensamientos más superficiales los podía ver a veces... y uno de esos que vio fue lo que le hacía a Snape..

Harry estaba completamente seguro de que fue a partir de entonces cuando Tom dejaba caer "casualmente" hechizos poco detectables y de consecuencias humillantes... Parecía que Tom disfrutaba viéndole hacer esas cosas, porque con comentarios del tipo _"Este hechizo lo usaría contra enemigos a los que solo quiero humillar.."_ eran auténticas provocaciones, que Harry, mitad disgustado, mitad encantado, terminaba haciéndole al mencionado pelo-grasiento. Y lo cierto era que estos "consejillos" empezaban a ayudar a que le tuviese algo de ¿aprecio? No, no llegaba a eso, simplemente, ya no le desagradaba su instructor.

Sin embargo, esto terminaba haciendo que Harry tuviese ganas de tirarse de la torre de Astronomía, ya que simplemente no podía tragarse todo ese royo acerca del famoso hechizo, pero por otro lado, no quería dudar de Tom... Lo veía cada vez más difícil, además, los asesinatos diarios a manos de los mortífagos que anunciaba "El Profeta"... ¿Y si estaba siendo engañado hábilmente por Voldemort?.

Centrándonos de nuevo en el muchacho de pelo azabache... Se encontraba en su "sala de operaciones", más fácilmente reconocida como la sala de los menesteres, donde encontraba todas las cosas que necesitaba para sus bromas/venganzas/maquinaciones.

Pensaba hacer algo más directo, y tenía un conflicto interno¿Qué hacer primero a Snivellius? En esas estaba cuando oyó un ruido tras la puerta... alarmado, intentó ocultarse bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – un chico rubio de ojos grises acababa de ingresar en el lugar.

-¡Draco, TE-MATO! – exclamó Harry con la mano en el corazón, frotándose el pecho.

-Harry... – continuó Malfoy sin ver la mirada asesina de su ¿amigo? Y mirando a su alrededor – No me digas que eres TU, quien está puteando al profesor Snape...

Harry se temió lo peor... Estaba claro que le iba a delatar, y era imposible negarlo cuando en un corcho en la parte donde Malfoy miraba había un "plano" que mostraba los lugares más frecuentados por el profesor y las horas en las que iba a los mencionados sitios.

-Sí, soy yo..

-Tío... ¡te voy a poner un altar¡Eres mi nuevo ídolo, ya es definitivo! – exclamó Draco para sorpresa de Harry.

-Oye... ¿no se supone que a ti te cae bien Severus-no-me-lavo-el-pelo-Snape?

-¡Pero qué dices! El muy imbécil quiere ganarse mi simpatía porque mi padre tiene unos contactos que le interesan mucho (no es por presumir, pero es cierto)... No le aguanto, en serio. – dijo con molestia -Harry... ¿me dejas ayudarte? – añadió.

Harry casi se cae al suelo cuando oyó esta declaración... ¿Draco Malfoy odiando a Snape¿Queriéndole ayudar en su "cruzada" personal contra Severus-no-he-visto-un-champú-en-mi-vida-Snape?. El mundo, definitivamente, había acabado de volverse loco.

-Draco... ¿tienes fiebre¿seguro que estás bien? –preguntó Harry verdaderamente preocupado, mientras le tocaba la frente para comprobar si su temperatura era la normal.

-¡Quita bicho! –exclamó Draco mitad divertido mitad exasperado al tiempo que le empujaba sin mucha fuerza – Estoy perfectamente, no desvíes el tema¿puedo ayudarte o no?

-Si te dijese que no¿serviría de algo?

-mmm... ahora que lo dices... no, no serviría de nada, pero bueno, es una norma de cortesía preguntarlo¿no?

Harry reprimió las ganas de tirarse de los pelos... pensándolo bien, la ayuda de Draco podía venirle muy bien, así que mejor aceptarle de buenos modos.

-Muy bien, pues siéntate que esto va para largo...

Draco sonrió contento por la facilidad con la que había conseguido que Harry le aceptase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El Gran Comedor estaba a tope de gente, ya que estaban en mitad de la cena. El bullicio de siempre acompañado de risas alegres resonaban por el lugar. Por fin era viernes, y como ya no habrían más clases, la gente estaba en general contenta.

Harry estaba bastante nervioso, había planeado todo con Draco... Y no sabía como iba a salirle el asunto. Por otro lado, Ron estaba últimamente muy distante con él... Pero en ese momento, el pelirrojo era una de sus menores preocupaciones... si todo iba según lo planeado, el jaleo comenzaría en 3... 2... 1...

¡BANG!

El Gran Comedor quedó repentinamente en silencio, mientras todos los alumnos se frotaban el pecho del susto y dirigían sus miradas al lugar de la explosión... La mesa de los profesores estaba llena de humo, y cuando se despejó... empezaron las carcajadas:

Donde supuestamente debería estar el profesor Snape, había un ...¿bicho? enano, sin pelo, que iba encorvado, con los ojos con un brillo enfermo y cogía un caldero como si fuese lo más precisado de su vida mientras decía:

-mío, mi tessssssoro... eres miiio, mi calddddero (Gollum, pa más señas).

-¿Severus?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore al tiempo que él junto con el resto de los profesores sacaban disimuladamente las varitas.

El Gollum/Snape saltó de la mesa de los profesores, mientras miraba a los alumnos con sospecha al tiempo que empezaba a dirigirse a la salida

-nos quieren separar... sé que lo quieren, tesoro, pero no les dejaremoss...- entonces, salió corriendo, a la vez que varios profesores le seguían.

Los alumnos reían a carcajada limpia, y Harry, en un momento que pudo coger aire comentó:

-Siempre pensé que estaba obsesionado con las pociones...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo único que se comentaba por Hogsmeade era la reciente broma que habían hecho al profesor Snape, el cual, aún no había podido ser destransformado... El profesor Dumbledore estaba seguro de que Harry tenía algo que ver, pero no habían pruebas y ya no podía entrar en su mente, así que Harry se libró. Por otro lado, Voldemort le pidió que le enseñase los recuerdos para poder reírse un rato... Ese hombre era un caso, por un lado le exigía seriedad y responsabilidad con sus poderes y por otro le animaba a hacer estas burradas...

Andaba solo por la avenida principal del pueblo, pensando en los regalos que tendría que comprar ese año y con una batalla interna¿le regalaría algo a Tom? A fin de cuentas, le estaba ayudando.. pero no quería que pensase que confiaba en él... demonios, la cosa era complicada...

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio a Justin, el cual iba acompañado por un grupo de gente entre las que reconoció a Anna, Terry, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Colin, Pansy y otras personas más que conocía de vista.. La cuestión, es que como iba tan empanado, no vio a ninguno de ellos y chocó con Justin...

-¡Potter¿Serás imbécil¡Me has ensuciado!

Harry miró con incredulidad a Justin... algo no estaba bien¿tal vez un imperius?

-¿Justin¿te ocurre algo?

-Me ocurre que tú existes... ahora, no queremos perder el tiempo en ALGO como tú.

-Déjalo, el super-heroe se creerá que vale la pena- apoyó Colin. El resto se rio, mirándole burlonamente, al tiempo que se marchaban

Harry les vio irse con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa... ¿qué acababa de pasar?.. ¿otra vez el efecto del maldito hechizo que le echó Voldemort (_NA:si os fijáis, cuando está cabreado es Voldemort y cuando está bien es Tom_). ¿Quién más habría cambiado? Desde luego, no todo podía ser bueno... ¡estúpido Voldemort! Todo por su culpa... las posibilidades de que le regalase algo se vieron repentinamente reducidas... Y encima ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirse a las personan que supuestamente conocía... ¡menuda mierdaaa!

Malhumorado, se dirigió al castillo, olvidando que había quedado con Ron y Hermione en las Tres Escobas...

Cuando llegó al dormitorio, vio a Hedwing, que esperaba encima de su cama con un sobre en el pico...

&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sí, lo se, he tardado muchísimo, pero tengo bastantes motivos buenos:

Los profesores se creen que somos super-alumnos o algo así, porque tengo que hacer: Para Historia 4 o 5 composiciones (es decir, TRABAJOS) al mes, sino, no puedes hacer el examen. Geografía, un resumen-esquema de cada tema (unas 40 paginas de media) xk sino, no puedes presentarte al examen. Lo mismo va por Sociología (con menos páginas, eso sí). Luego está Economía, k el profesor, por no ser menos, tb nos manda los resúmenes de los temas cuando le sale de los mismísimos &#·$", lo k kiere decir k tamos amargados haciéndolos xk sino, no hay manera... y para rematar la cosa, te vez en lengua, con más de lo mismo... Por si fuera poco, tb tengo tareas y por supuesto la tira de exámenes...

Añadirle que estoy haciendo otro Fic, "Cómo Colar a Dos Locas en Hogwarts" junto con Revita, lo k implica horas al ordenador para hacer cada chap.. (no me kejo, k conste).

Y rematarlo si os digo que mis horas de ordenador son limitadas (hay k compartirlo...)

Resultado: Retrasos enormes

Del próximo chap: Título, indefinido, aún. Sobre qué pasa... pues vemos quién escribe a Harry y para qué, los efectos de los entrenamientos... y unas cosillas más.

Pero bueno, es lo k tiene 2º de Bachillerato... así k nada, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima...

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS

FinnFisshu88


	6. Discusiones Absurdas

**Nada que reconozcáis es mío!**

**Bueno, lo cierto es que no he podido ponerme al ordenador por culpa de los profesores (alias explotadores e inhumanos maltratadores de alumnos pobres e indefensos), sus exámenes y los trabajos que nos mandan... en fin, así es la vida :P.**

**Soniall**: Jajaja, creo que todos los estudiantes tenemos esto en común ;). Me alegra saber que el fic te gustó!

**Paulayedu:** Holaa! No sabeis lo contenta que me dejo vuestra visita, al menos ahora ya tengo un correo pa escribiros de vez en cuando. Espero que os guste este chap!besos y cuidaos mucho.

**Liuny: **¿quinto de bachillerato:S Lo máximo que hay donde yo vivo es 2º de bachillerato, y después la universidad... muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me animan!-

**PauMalfoy:** Sí! Lo conseguí, jajajaja, de los profesores... mejor no digo na. Esperemos que sobreviva al curso, sino, te invito a mi entierro...uu. Muxas gracias x todo y besos!.

**Amaterasu**: Gracias! A mí, las escenas de Draco y Harry son las que más me divierte escribir... vaya par.. Si te gusta Tom, aquí tienes de él pa rato, eso te lo aseguro ;). Y lo de los profes... creo que he encontrado una solución: A la hoguera con ellos! Muajajaja! Muchas gracias x el review!-

**Ginebra**: Gracias! Si soy sincera, no esperaba tan buen resultado con lo de Snape... siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero por desgracia, no depende de mí.

**RL-P**: Mi niñaaaaaaaaaa! Tengo mis motivos para odiar a Snape, y aún le quedan unas cuantas, te lo aseguro (Finn con mirada maníaca) jajajaja. De personalidades, te queda pa rato, juas juas¿qué sería de un fic sin complicaciones por doquier? (soy mala, pobre Harry :P). Y de Voldemort... ¿qué te hace estar tan segura de que no dice la verdad? Puede que sea cierto :P. En fin, besosssssssss!

**Cornamentaa:** Hola! Gracias, me halaga mucho saber que te gusta... De Malfoy y Harry, me temo que queda para rato jejeje... y bueno, Voldemort es bastante retorcido, eso es de conocimiento popular, pero como tú bien dices ¿quién sabe? (aparte de mí jajaja). Saludos y besos!

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

** _La amistad es algo misterioso que une a las personas. Puede ser fuente de alegrías, penas, decepciones, felicidad y... sobre todo, de fuertes dolores de cabeza..._**

**Capítulo VI: Discusiones absurdas:**

Malhumorado, se dirigió al castillo, olvidando que había quedado con Ron y Hermione en las Tres Escobas...

Cuando llegó al dormitorio, vio a Hedwing, que esperaba encima de su cama con un sobre en el pico...

-¿Un sobre? Esto sí que es raro... –murmuró Harry.

Cogió la carta, sin saber por qué, nervioso, y la abrió... se quedó mudo de la impresión cuando la leyó, aunque entonces, recordó que las cosas habían cambiado:

_¿Qué tal Harry?_

_Soy Dudley, (supongo que habrás reconocido la letra, pero nunca se sabe...) y como veo que no me escribes ninguna carta, tendré que hacerlo yo, no? Que nos tienes abandonados. En realidad no me sorprende que no les escribas a mis padres... pero a mí?(es broma, eh?)_

_Bueno, aunque lo negaré ante un jurado (mi fama está en juego), te estoy echando de menos, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti... así que, Por qué no te vienes estas Navidades a casa? Sé que te gusta mucho quedarte en el Castillo, pero la Navidad es para estar con la familia, no? Además, si es por tus amigos, seguro que a mis padres no les importa que se vengan un día o que tu seas quien les haga una visita a ellos, de hecho, les gustaría conocerlos... igualmente, debo reconocer que me gustaría tener unas vacaciones entretenidas, y como los magos y brujas en general están un tanto locos...(con perdón por ti, que eres uno, pero debes reconocer que es cierto)._

_En fin, tú piénsatelo, si no quieres venir porque no te apetece o por lo que sea, no te preocupes que no me molestaré ni nada, pero por favor contestame y escribe de vez en cuando, que a este paso, Hedwing se va a tener que ir a las listas del paro... o pero, se le olvida cómo volar y te quedas sin "cartera"._

_Muchos saludos!_

_Dud_

_PD¿Al final seguiste mi consejo con lo del "Mago Psicópata loco"?_

Con una sonrisa, Harry releyó la carta. Cogió un pergamino y respondió a su primo prometiéndole ir en vacaciones y contándole sobre como iban las cosas y sobre sus entrenamientos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Harry bajó a la Sala Común, vio a Ron y Hermione sentados en sus sillones favoritos, cerca del fuego, y se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la carta.

-Hasta que por fin te vemos...- comentó Ron sarcástico cuando le vio.

-¿Ron¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry mirando las caras enfadadas de sus amigos - ¿ocurre algo?

-A ver, Harry, piensa... ¿qué pasaba hoy? – preguntó Hermione con evidente mal humor.

Harry les miró desconcertado, mientras se concentraba en recordar qué había hecho ese día... Había ido a Hogsmeade, se encontró con "el grupillo"... mierda.

-Oh, lo siento, se me fue de la cabeza...- Harry no les quería decir lo que realmente había pasado, porque tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones, y Ron se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué ha pasado TAN importante para que te olvides de nosotros? – preguntó con el mismo sarcasmo de antes - ¿O es que simplemente no somos lo suficientemente importantes como para que pierdas el tiempo con nosotros?

Harry le miró alucinado -¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Se me fue la olla y punto, no hay más, de verdad que lo siento, en la próxima salida no me despego de vosotros, si es lo que queréis, aunque creo que no siempre tenemos que estar juntos el día entero...- Harry comenzaba a enfadarse.

-No decimos que pasemos juntos todo el puñetero día, pero Harry, nos estás dando de lado, ya no nos haces ni caso...- Cortó Hermione.

-Sí que os hago caso, estamos juntos en la sala común, en clases...

-¿Y cuando sales algunas tardes sin decirnos nada qué, eh?- repuso Ron.

Harry les miró con incredulidad -¿Acaso tengo que pediros permiso para hacer cualquier cosa¿Es que tenéis que saber absolutamente TODO lo que hago? Yo a eso no le llamo amistad, le llamo controlar a las personas. Ahora, me largo, no pienso aguantar más estupideces.

Harry se fue, temblando por la rabia, y entró en la Sala de Requerimientos ¿tan metomentodos tenían que ser? Entendía que se preocupasen por el, pero eso no era preocupación... Miró con furia un vaso de cristal lleno de agua, y para su sorpresa, este explotó, aunque ninguno de los minúsculos fragmentos de cristal le rozó.

-¿Qué demonios...? – hacía tiempo que no perdía el control de ese modo, y menos por una discusión... de hecho, no estaba ni la cuarta parte de lo enfadado que solía estar cuando estallaban las cosas... quizás... ¿podría ser que...?

Concentró toda su ira en los trozos de cristal, mientras visualizaba el vaso arreglado... y se asombró al comprobar que frente a él, el vaso estaba intacto, como si nunca hubiese estallado

-esto no está bien... no, no y no, no puede ser, no es normal...- Harry estaba en algo cercano al shock... aunque... pensándolo bien...- ¡es genial!- exclamó

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Última clase del trimestre... por fin, y lo mejor era que se trataba de defensa contra las artes oscuras, su asignatura preferida... ¿qué más podía pedir? Quizás que Seamos y su "grupillo" dejasen de mirarle mal, o que Ron y Hermione le hablasen... pero como no estaba dispuesto a oír tonterías, ni corto ni perezoso fue a sentarse con Draco... lo que hizo que le mirasen como si fuese un extraterrestre... quizás no había sido un buen método para callar a la gente... así que optó por el plan B: Con una mirada gélida y fulminante al más puro estilo Voldemort, todos callaron de golpe. Draco le miró divertido.

-¿Tensión acumulada?

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que obtuvo, haciéndole reír.

-No-tiene-gracia

-Desde luego que no- repuso Draco conciliador, pero sin perder ese brillo divertido en la mirada - ¿A cuántos más planeas asesinar con la mirada antes de que llegue el profesor? – añadió en tono conspirador al tiempo que volvía a reír a carcajadas.

-A uno, pero quizás sea a golpe de varita – contestó Harry mirándole significativamente y haciendo un amago de cogerla

-Vale, vale, ya me callo... que humores, yo que estaba bromeando alegremente y llegas tú y me cortas...

Harry no pudo decir (o mejor dicho, hechizarle) nada, ya que en ese momento entró el profesor... Mientras sacaba las cosas para la clase, Harry pensaba en lo extraño que le resultaba salir de Hogwarts por Navidad... pero puestos a pensar en cosas raras... una duda empezaba a asaltarle, cada vez con más fuerza¿Cómo se suponía que Voldemort había sido capaz de entrar en Privet Drive si estaba supuestamente protegida de magos oscuros? Además, habían más cosas que no encajaban... Si Voldemort no le había transferido poderes... ¿Cómo demonios se explicaba que hablase parsel¿Sería posible que alguien en su familia lo hablase¿o acaso aparecía de súbito en algunos magos/brujas?... Además... ¿habían sido entonces jugadas mentales todos sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort?.. Sacudió la cabeza, mejor no pensar en eso en las clases...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry miró extrañado a su alrededor... la estación de Kina Cross estaba vacía... ¿le habría pasado algo a sus tíos?. Recordó mentalmente la última carta que le habían enviado... Decían que le esperaban entre el andén 9 y el 10 a las 3 de la tarde... ya eran las 3.15... entonces, algo llamó su atención, en el suelo, a unos metros delante suya, había una fotografía...¡de sus tíos! Era la que llevaba tío Vernon siempre en la cartera.

Preocupado, la cogió mientras la examinaba.. seguro que algo les había pasado... Justo cuando iba a guardarla, sitió que los dedos se le pegaban a la imagen, al tiempo que notaba como si un fuerte cordón se le enganchase al ombligo y tirase de él... Acababa de coger un trasladador hacia un destino desconocido.

&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola de nuevo, de verdad siento el retraso, se que el chap es corto, lo siento, pero espero que os merezca la pena... ya me estoy mentalizando para recibir vuestras quejas, y me las mereceré todas... en fin, que lo siento, más no puedo hacer

**Del próximo chap**: Título, indefinido, aún. Sobre qué pasa... pues vemos quién escribe a Harry y para qué, los efectos de los entrenamientos... y unas cosillas más.

Por cierto: **HASTA NAVIDAD NO CREO QUE ACTUALICE**, de veras que lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo con los exámenes.. espero que lo comprendais... hasta entonces:

**REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS**

**FinnFisshu88**


	7. Navidades

**Nada que reconozcáis es mío!**

**Holaaaa! Qué tal gente? Yo estoy bastante animada, he sobrevivido a la primera evaluación:D, y sobre todo: HEMOS SUPERADO LOS 50 REVIEWSSSSSSS! Bieeeeeen! Si llego a los 100 hago un especial, lo prometo! Mil gracias, no se qué haría yo sin vosotros, me animáis muchísimo!Se que he tardado en actualizar, he tenido unos problemillas de inspiración, lo siento! A cambio tenéis un capítulo más grande... Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Liuny:** Jeje, de todos modos, creo que es obvio con dónde va aparecer, no? Para lo otro, aún queda y lo de Draco.. bueno, en este fic Ron y Hermione me sobraban, así que tuve que buscarle otros amigos jejeje. Y sí mejor dejamos los grados... ¡besos y cuídate!. **Revitaa Locatis-Potter:** hola! Jajaja, sí, puedo ser mala, pero me parece fácil imaginar a dónde fue ;) . Del malo/a de verdad... evidentemente no puedo decir nada (todavía!). Yo vuelvo ya con exámenes, este viernes Historia... en fin, y encima, mi evaluación será en Marzo porque sino no hay tiempo (entre feria y semana santa, se quedaría en 2 semanas y media... y va a ser que no). A ver si te conectas y hablamos, que tenemos que actualizar! Mil besos! **Maryn Kimura**: De verdad mil gracias, me has subido la moral a las nubes! Muchísimas gracias y espero que te siga gustando! **Mch:** Gracias:D Ya queda un trimestre menos, gracias a merlín ;). Deww **Loka/Moony Lupin: **Sin problemas por lo de los reviews! Espero que tengas eso pronto arreglado (el mío, entre tú y yo, es una patata jejeje). Muchos besos y que te sea leve! **Paulayedu:** ¿Cómo que pesaos? De eso nada, perdonad. Espero que os vayan bien los exámenes... que miedo, yo estaré el año que viene muerta pa estas fechas, jajaja. ¿de verdad os ha gustado? Pues me alegra muchísimo saberlo, qué bien :D. Por lo del coliseo no te preocupes, encima de que te molestas en traermelo, no te voy a reclamar, además, sí, ya está pegado y como nuevo jajaja. Mil besos y cuidaos

**Los que no están aquí fueron respondidos por correo! Y ahora sí...**

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

**Capítulo VII: Navidades :**

Harry miró extrañado a su alrededor... la estación de King Cross estaba vacía... ¿le habría pasado algo a sus tíos?. Recordó mentalmente la última carta que le habían enviado... Decían que le esperaban entre el andén 9 y el 10 a las 3 de la tarde... ya eran las 3.15... entonces, algo llamó su atención, en el suelo, a unos metros delante suya, había una fotografía...¡de sus tíos! Era la que llevaba tío Vernon siempre en la cartera.

Preocupado, la cogió mientras la examinaba.. seguro que algo les había pasado... Justo cuando iba a guardarla, sitió que los dedos se le pegaban a la imagen, al tiempo que notaba como si un fuerte cordón se le enganchase al ombligo y tirase de él... Acababa de coger un trasladador hacia un destino desconocido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por increíble que le pareciera a Harry, había caído de pie, sin embargo, esa NO era precisamente su mayor preocupación¿Dónde demonios estaba? Miró con cautela a su alrededor... Se trataba de un cuarto, vacío y oscuro, sin ninguna ventana y cuya única fuente de luz era bajo la rendija de la puerta que, por supuesto, estaba cerrada. "genial, simplemente genial" pensó Harry con sarcasmo mientras sacaba la varita..

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se acercó a la puerta... escuchó unos suaves murmullos al otro lado. Giró levemente el pomo, y para su sorpresa vio que la puerta estaba abierta... ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? La curiosidad pudo con la prudencia, y abrió la puerta...

-¡SORPRESA!

Harry se quedó congelado, casi en shock: En el maldito cuarto estaban los Dursley y... ¿Voldemort? Por su sonrisa, supo que ese mequetrefe era quien había planeado todo eso...

-¿Querías matarme o algo así? – preguntó Harry malhumorado al mago tras los saludos.

-A ver si eso te enseña a ser menos borde-contestó Tom con su sonrisa más Slytherin.

-Maldito viejo loco...-gruñó por lo bajo

-te he oído..

-Por cierto¿cómo es que estáis aquí¿No se supone que íbamos a Privet Drive?-preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema y mirando a Tom acusadoramente.

-Y era el plan, pero cuando llegamos a la estación, Tom nos estaba esperando, nos dijo que quería darte una sorpresa y nos invitó a ir con él... y bueno, aquí estamos, vamos a pasar aquí la Navidad- Contestó Duddley con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta, a fin de cuentas, sabía las ganas que tenía Duddley de pasar unas navidades mágicas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry salió del enorme dormitorio en el que se encontraba... Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, como, para empezar, estar durmiendo en la misma casa que su supuesto mayor enemigo... desde luego, cosas como esa dificultaban el sueño. Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la 2º planta de la... ¿casa? Sería más apropiado llamarle mansión, cuando vio una familiar serpiente... Dudando, se acercó a ella.

_-¿Naguini? (NA: la cursiva es parsel) _

-_¿Ocurre algo?_

"Vaya, una serpiente educada" pensó Harry sin querer admitir que le había agradado- _¿Sabes dónde está Vol.. Tom?_

-_Sí, ahora iba a ir con él... ¿quieres venir?_- invitó la serpiente tranquilamente.

-_Si no es molestia..._

-_¡Claro que no! vamos_

Harry no sabía si se estaba volviendo paranoico o había notado una suave risa por parte de la serpiente. Se dejó guiar por Naguini, que le comentaba cosas sobre la mansión, como su tamaño, número de habitaciones, qué había en cada planta... toda una guía turística resultó ser, y además de guía, también graciosa... Harry habría jurado que hablaba con una humana antes que con una serpiente de no haber sido por el leve siseo con el que pronunciaba las palabras.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino..

-_Mejor os dejo a solas, ya hablaré con Tom.._

-_Pero.._

-_Vamos, Harry, lo mío puede esperar... además, suele decirme que le doy dolores de cabeza cuando empiezo a hablar..._

Harry rió suavemente, definitivamente, Naguini le caía muy bien.

-_Como veas, buenas noches_- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Se trataba de un pequeño salón decorado de forma bastante acogedora, con un sofá y dos sillones grandes, además de una pequeña mesa. Al fondo había una chimenea encendida.

-¿Qué hablabas con Naguini?

Harry había estado tan concentrado mirando la sala que no se había dado cuenta de que Tom le miraba desde uno de los sillones, con una taza de café en la mano

-Nada, me contaba cosas sobre la casa...- La verdad es que una vez allí, no estaba seguro de que hubiese sido una buena idea ir.

-vamos, siéntate que no muerdo – dijo al ver la indecisión de Harry mientras que le hacía un ademán con la mano.

Una vez acomodado, Harry decidió que ya que había sido capaz de ir hasta allí, no saldría de la sala sin respuestas.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en ti? Hay demasiadas cosas que no encajan con lo que me contaste...

-Directo al grano¿eh, me gusta.

-Pero no me respondes

-A ver, Harry, para responderte deberías especificar más... te recuerdo que ya no puedo entrar en tu mente..

Harry pudo notar cierto tono de..¿orgullo? –Bien, pues para empezar, si tú no eres el mago asesino... ¿qué demonios ha pasado cada uno de mis cursos, en los que de algún modo u otro siempre acababa enfrentándome a ti?

-Buena pregunta –admitió Tom- pero la respuesta es larga

-tengo tiempo de sobra, de hecho, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta sacar algo en claro

-Si eso es lo que quieres... Sólo te pido que procures no interrumpirme. Vamos a ver.. tu primer curso... ¿ahí fue todo el jaleo de la piedra filosofal, no? El sujeto ese.. el supuesto profesor de DCAO, estaba poseído, efectivamente, pero no por mí, sino por nuestro mago/bruja misterioso... al que por cierto, vamos a llamar "X". El viejo loco no podía imaginar que uno de sus profesores fuera corrupto, así que tuvo vía libre para hacer y deshacer... por suerte, yo tenía mis propios infiltrados en Hogwarts...- ante la cara de Harry, decidió explicarse de una vez- Está bien, es muy simple: Todo ocurrió tal y como lo viste, con la cosa de que debido al hechizo, me confundiste a mí con el verdadero culpable, de hecho, el estúpido ese que se dejó poseer creyó en todo momento que se trataba de mí, y encima, para convencerte a ti del todo, montó el numerito de las "dos caras" algo que solo sirve para gastar energía. Cuando Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que estaba poseído, fue en su busca... y el resto ya lo sabes.

"Bueno, podría ser creíble" pensó Harry –Vale, hasta cierto punto es posible... pero... ¿qué hay del segundo año?

-Complot, montaje o como quieras llamarle...

-Venga ya, eso sí que no me lo creo

-Bien, resulta que "X" está muy bien informado/a de todo lo que se supone que nadie debe saber... y entre esas cosas, está el que averiguó que yo soy descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, y como tal, heredero suyo. Se aprovechó de la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos y montó lo que el suponía que debía ser dicha Cámara... si te digo la verdad, nunca has estado en la auténtica Cámara de los Secretos, que por cierto, no contiene un basilisco sino a dos serpientes gigantes, una de ellas Naguini... Son dos serpientes mágicas, por lo que viven milenios... ¿Has visto alguna vez una película muggle que se llama "El Show de Truman"? Pues eso fue exactamente lo que hizo contigo en tu segundo año... Con la cosa de que todos en Hogwarts estaban engañados...

-Para el carro¿estás insinuando que tiene espías en Hogwarts? Eso es imposible... Además, entonces¿por qué se supone que yo hablo parsel y dónde está la verdadera Cámara de los Secretos¿Y quién se supone que abrió la cámara hace 50 años¿Qué hay de Myrtle?

-Vamos por partes... Si yo tengo espías en Hogwarts, no le veo mayores dificultades para espiar a un mago o bruja más poderoso que yo. Lo del parsel... una agradable y beneficiosa coincidencia, aunque ese don suele ser hereditario, hay personas que lo tienen sin referencias anteriores... además¿crees acaso que Salazar Slytherin ha sido el único hablante de parsel en la historia de la magia? La verdadera Cámara de los Secretos está escondida, evidentemente, se accede a ella mediante un pasadizo secreto oculto tras un cuadro de Hogwarts visto desde el lago, en el tercer piso yendo para la izquierda, para poder entrar debes pedirle al cuadro que se abra, pero solo funciona para los descendientes de Salazar. Y... ¿no te parece muy sospechoso que no se haya oído nada de un asesinato en Hogwarts¿O que no hayan cerrado el Colegio?. El fantasma ese, Myrtle, trabaja evidentemente para el mago/bruja oscuro, además, tienen afán de protagonismo.

-¿Y por qué iba a trabajar para alguien malvado?

-¿Acaso no sabes, Harry, que hay una invocación para llevar a las almas "perdidas" (en este caso fantasma) a su descanso definitivo? Pocos magos lo han logrado hacer, porque se necesita un poder inmenso para hacerlo... apuesto a que eso fue lo que le ofreció.

-No tenía ni idea...

-Lo que me hace saber que sigues sin leerte los libros que te di, Harry, realmente deberías ojeártelos, son muy buenos. Y volviendo al tema... en tu tercer año, la profecía decía que la rata volvería con su amo, pero jamás mencionó mi nombre... ¿o lo hizo?

-No.. bueno, pero...

-Pero nada. Y llegamos a tu cuarto año... Allí habían personas que saben lo que de verdad sucede y son seguidores suyos, algunos usando hechizos para hacerte la historia más creíble, como Lucius Malfoy, te lo pusieron como malo porque no les convenía que te acercases a su hijo, Draco Malfoy... el auténtico, por supuesto, está escondido y sabe la verdad... Y Naguini... si te fijas, tú no entendiste lo que esa serpiente le decía al supuesto Voldemort, eso es porque no era una verdadera serpiente, sino otro animal transformado mediante un simple hechizo. "X" no corría peligro de ser descubierto/a, puesto que gracias a su hechizo tú le veías con el aspecto que él/ella quería, al igual que el resto. Y todo esto lo se porque yo mismo me conseguí colar allí... fue frustrante no poder averiguar quién era, y siento no haberte librado de esa, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada sin que me descubriesen.

Harry no sabía ya qué pensar...-Pero... ¿por qué Lucius Malfoy sí sabe la verdad?

-Porque por muy poderoso que sea alguien, en un hechizo de esta envergadura no puedes estar al 100 por 100 seguro de que cubra a todos... son muchos millones de personas. Y Tu quinto año... Realmente no era yo quien estaba en el ministerio, era nuestro odiado "X".

-¿Qué hay de mis sueños?

-Más de lo mismo.

-Lo pones todo demasiado sencillo...

-Lo pongo como es, evidentemente, la decisión de creerme o no es tuya... y qué quieres que te diga, pero todo ese montaje no me parece obra sencilla...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos... Y a Harry le molestaba pensar que estaba empezando a cogerle confianza... no debía fiarse de él, pero... ¿y si estaba diciendo la verdad? Lo cierto es que no había ningún cabo suelto... demasiadas cosas para una sola noche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry miró con rencor a Tom, que se encontraba justo enfrente suya.

-¿De verdad es necesario tenerme entrenando en VACACIONES?

-Vaya... ¿tan debilucho eres?- se burló Tom

Si las miradas matasen... Tom sería ya concentrado de fantasma...

-¡Stupefy!-exclamó Tom

-¡protego!

Algo realmente extraño pasó entonces: El protego lanzado por Harry no solo evitó el hechizo, sino que lo rebotó y además empujó a Tom hacia el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Qué demonios...!-exclamó Harry

-Tus poderes están creciendo – dijo Tom - ...y mucho- añadió mientras se levantaba tocándose el hombro, lugar donde más fuerte se había golpeado.

-Merlín.. soy un peligro público- murmuró Harry

-Mírale el lado bueno, si alguien te amenaza, con un simple protego le dejarás fuera de juego...- se burló Tom -¡stupeffy!

Esta vez pilló a Harry desprevenido, pero igualmente no sirvió de nada, ya que el hechizo rebotó sin llegar a tocarle.

-Esto si que no lo entiendo... la protección de tu madre solo funcionaba contra "X"... quizás...-¡expelliarmus!

Otra vez consiguió el mismo resultado... pero esta vez vio un brillo alrededor de Harry.

-Vaya... haces tú mismo un escudo protector... ¿cómo lo consigues con tanta rapidez?

-¿qué dices? Yo no he hecho ningún escudo¿no ves que ni siquiera estaba pendiente a tu hechizo?

-mmm... entonces... solo hay una posibilidad...¡expelliarmus! –repitió Tom. Otra vez lo mismo –¿Has hecho alguna vez magia sin varita?

-Sí, la he practicado

-Bien, misterio resuelto, la magia sin varita se hace con todo el cuerpo, aunque generalmente se usen manos y vista, así que inconscientemente, te proteges con tu magia... Dejemos esto por hoy, pero sigue practicando la magia sin varita, es muy útil y poca gente tiene la habilidad para hacerla... o al menos, para conseguirlo de un día para otro.

-genial, ahora no soy solo un peligro, sino también un búnker...- murmuró Harry sarcástico

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry estaba pasándolo realmente bien esas navidades... su primo tenía mil ocurrencias locas que acababan de forma impredecible... por ejemplo, habían descubierto que no era bueno unir el hechizo desilusionador con "pigmentare"... porque acababas varios días con tu color de piel cambiando cada pocos segundos. Además, había tenido que hacerle un hechizo para que entendiese a Naguini, puesto que esos dos se habían hecho demasiado amigos y empezaba a coger complejo de traductor... En fin, una locura continua.

Y así, pasaron los días rápidamente, y cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, ya era el momento de volver a Hogwarts... Con pesar, se despidió de sus tíos y de Naguini (le había cogido cariño).. y con algo de reticencia, de Tom, que le llevó hasta King Cross camuflado con una poción multijugos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola! Acabeeeeeeee! Wee, por fin! Bueno, debo deciros que **este capítulo es MUY MUY importante,** más adelante sabréis por qué...

Aparte, siento haber tardado tanto, he estado muy liada... por eso os lo dejo en un punto sin intriga, jejeje.

**El próximo chap:** Empieza ya en Hogwarts... Harry decide comprobar algunas cosas que Tom le dijo y Snape... volverá a la carga. Además, seguramente hayan bastantes broncas.

Eso es todo!

Mil gracias por vuestros reviews!

Finn Fisshu


	8. ¿Vuelta a la Rutina?

**Nada que reconozcáis es mío!**

**Explicaciones al final...**

**Reviews (los que no están aquí, fueron contestados por correo):**

**Catusiana: **muchas gracias! Me siento muy halagada, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!.

**Liunny**: Jaja, esa es la intención, que sea liante y distinto... en fin... que bien que te resultase gracioso :D. Gracias, a ver si te sigue gustando!.

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

**Capítulo VIII¿Vuelta a la rutina:**

"_La verdadera Cámara de los Secretos está escondida, evidentemente, se accede a ella mediante un pasadizo secreto oculto tras un cuadro de Hogwarts visto desde el lago, en el tercer piso yendo para la izquierda, para poder entrar debes pedirle al cuadro que se abra..._

_...Hay una invocación para llevar a las almas "perdidas" a su descanso definitivo... Pocos magos lo han logrado hacer, porque se necesita un poder inmenso para hacerlo... _

_..sigues sin leerte los libros que te di, Harry, realmente deberías ojeártelos, son muy buenos..."_

Estas frases no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez en la mente de Harry.. no podía dejar de darle vueltas... Maldito Tom, su pobre mente ya tenía suficiente con todo lo anterior, como para añadirle esto... Entonces, se le ocurrió un plan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus Snape sonrió: Tras largos meses de trabajo, por fin había logrado una poción anti-grasa para su pelo... lo que el muy imbécil no sabía, era que Harry Potter había seguido con mucho "interés" la creación de dicha poción... Snape abandonó la mazmorra en la que estaba fabricando su preciada poción, y entonces, Harry entró... el desastre estaba garantizado.

---

En el gran comedor, todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida... hasta que ocurrió algo:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito se escuchó incluso en Londres, donde más de un muggle se preguntaba que demonios pasaba

-¡MI POCIÓN PARA LA GRASA DEL PELO, TANTOS AÑOS TRABAJANDO PARA ESTO!- gritó Snape entrando en el Gran Comedor...

Lo cierto es que la poción, no solo no le había quitado la grasa, sino que le había puesto aún más... sin embargo, lo "peor" no era eso, el pelo se le había puesto rosa fucsia.

Todos empezaron a reírse... y ese momento de despiste Harry se escabulló, tenía que hablar con cierto fantasma...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los baños del segundo piso seguían igual que siempre, pero estaban extrañamente silenciosos... Vaya, parecía que ese día Myrtle no hacía honor a su apodo... ¿o quizás no estaba? Decidió hacer una prueba... se volvió al principio del pasillo y empezó a caminar de nuevo por él, ruidosamente... los llantos comenzaron de forma instantánea... _"¡qué interesante!"_. Como si un supiese nada, entró en el baño...

-¿Myrtle¿Estás ahí? –preguntó Harry con cautela...

-¿Ha... Harry? Lo siento, lle... llevo toda la mañana llorando y... y... no te había oído...- Efectivamente, por la cara que tenía, parecía llevar llorando horas.

-Vaya... ¡y yo que quería darte una alegría!- Harry fingió creerse la farsa de Myrtle.- He descubierto algo muy... interesante, que te afecta..

La cara del fantasma cambió a sorpresa y miedo por una fracción de segundo, y Harry fingió no notarlo.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y de qué se trata..?- ya no había rastro de lagrimas en su cara.

-Sí... he oído sobre un hechizo que ayuda a las almas que vagan por el mundo a...

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso¡Me dijo que nadie más lo sabía!...- al momento, Myrtle se dio cuenta de su error

-¿De quién hablas?

-¡De nadie!

-Myrtle, no estoy para tonterías... además, yo sí podría intentar ayudarte...

La joven fantasma le miró, evaluándolo, antes de decir –Mira, Harry, no se quién era, ni siquiera si era un hombre o una mujer, porque iba encapuchado y tenía un hechizo que distorsionaba la voz... Me prometió que si le ayudaba, el conseguiría darme mi descanso... ¡Por favor, no lo digas a nadie! Podría destruir mi alma si se entera...

-Así que fingiste todo el rollo del heredero de Slytherin y el Basilisco para ayudarle¿no?- Harry no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar...

-Sí, Harry, lo siento de verdad, pero me pareció una oportunidad única, no pensé que nadie más tuviese el método de ayudarme... Ser un fantasma es una condena, un castigo por dudar y tener falta de valor al morir, si cuando mueres no sigues inmediatamente la luz, te quedas aquí...

Harry sintió pena por Myrtle, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por enfado... y por no descontrolarse, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse...

-¿Me ayudarás, Harry?

-No se si te lo mereces... por cierto, entonces, la supuesta Cámara de los Secretos que hay aquí no es real¿verdad? Y... el secuestro a Ginny...

-No, la Cámara que hay aquí no es auténtica, pero el secuestro sí que fue verdadero, no sabía que le harían eso a esta niña... - Harry ya no quiso seguir escuchando y comenzó a salir-... Harry...- dijo cuando estaba en la puerta- lo siento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había pasado un mes, y Harry había mejorado espectacularmente en todas la asignaturas, en parte por su entrenamiento, y en parte porque gracias a la magia sin varita, estaba desarrollando todo su potencial... esto, unido al "extraño" comportamiento del chico que vivió en los últimos veces, preocupaba demasiado a Severus Snape, por esa razón se encontraba en Hogsmeade, en las Tres Escobas, donde debía reunirse con Él...

Echó un vistazo al famoso local para dirigirse a una mesa cercana a la barra del bar, donde se encontraba su señor... ¿o quizás señora? Realmente pocos eran quienes lo sabían, y él no se encontraba entre esos privilegiados... Snape guardaba la esperanza de que tras este informe, el gran secreto de la Guerra del Mundo Mágico le fuese revelado.

-¿Querías verme, Snape¿Por qué tanta urgencia? – A pesar de estar encapuchado y con la voz distorsionada, Severus pudo notar su molestia, cercana al enfado...

-Sí... siento si le he interrumpido en algo importante, pero tiene que ver con Potter...

-¿Potter¿Qué pasa¿Acaso reventó su último caldero? – se mofó.

-No... y eso es lo que me preocupa, desde que empezó el curso ha mejorado espectacularmente en todas sus asignaturas y...

-Se perfectamente que ha mejorado, está siendo entrenado... ¿tanta urgencia para esto?

Snape miró a la persona que tenía enfrente sorprendido¿hasta qué punto estaba infiltrado en el Colegio? Sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente

-No, lo que más me preocupa es su comportamiento, puede que usted crea que es una locura lo que voy a decirle, pero... juraría que sabe más de lo que aparenta.

-¿Estás seguro¿Hasta qué punto?

-No creo que sepa quién es usted... pero sí que creo que sabe algo de lo que verdaderamente ocurrió el 31 de Octubre de 1981..

-Habrá que mantenerle más vigilado... quizás yo mismo deba echarle un ojo, por si acaso...

Snape se preguntaba cómo demonios podría entrar en Hogwarts, cuando la capucha que llevaba se retiró... Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente... era increíble...

-Bien, Snape, tu información puede ser muy valiosa para nuestra causa, sigue así.

Ambos se fueron de la taberna, sin saber que habían sido escuchados y vistos por alguien...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry volvía de un entrenamiento con Tom, había mejorado muchísimo, y con un poco de suerte, en poco tiempo dejaría de tener que ir... aunque tendría que seguir por su cuenta... eran las 6 de la mañana, e iba totalmente metido en sus pensamientos... "_Un pasadizo secreto oculto tras un cuadro de Hogwarts visto desde el lago, en el tercer piso yendo para la izquierda..." _No podía dejar de darle vueltas... y sin saber cómo, de manera inconsciente, sus pies le llevaron en esa dirección. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba frente al mencionado cuadro... Fue algo impulsivo, no supo por qué pero lo hizo:

-_ábrete_- Fue un débil siseo...

El Cuadro se abrió, dando lugar a un amplio pasadizo secreto... la curiosidad pudo con él y entró... al final, había una enorme sala, que nada tenía que ver con la sala subterránea: Era una sala parecida a al Salón Común de Gryffindor, pero decorada con otros colores... aunque se conservaba perfectamente, estaba claro que esa sala era antigua, el mobiliario la delataba... Habían 2 cuartos más, un dormitorio y una sala con espadas y armas, que Harry supuso que sería de entrenamiento... En ese segundo cuarto encontró, además, a una gran serpiente, parecida en cierto modo a Naguini, de un verde más claro y algo más pequeña... La serpiente le miró con lo que parecía curiosidad...

_-¿amo?_

_-no, yo no soy tu amo..._

_-Debes serlo, sino, no habrías llegado aquí..._

Esta simple afirmación paralizó a Harry... se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho, y las palabras de Tom resonaban claramente en su cabeza "_para poder entrar debes pedirle al cuadro que se abra, pero solo funciona para los descendientes de Salazar."_

No... No era posible... se negaba a creerlo... no podía ser cierto... Salió corriendo, asustado y nervioso, para dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor... Se tumbó en su cama, insonorizándola tras pasar los doseles... estaba temblando... todo empezaba a írsele de las manos... Entonces, miró algo que había a los pies de su cama... los famosos 7 libros que Tom insistía tanto en que leyese... Supo que ahí encontraría todas sus respuestas, le gustasen o no... así que con temor, los cogió y se dispuso a leer... Por suerte, era sábado, no habría problema si no se levantaba...

Ronald Weasley se revolvió incómodo en su cama... Se había despertado a las 5.30 de la mañana para encontrar que Harry no estaba en su cama... tras un buen rato dudando, no había podido evitar mirar en su baúl, donde encontró esos extraños libros... justo cuando iba a mirar los títulos, había oído un ruido en la sala y dejando los libros encima de la cama de Harry, había corrido a la suya propia, fingiendo que dormía... ¿Qué demonios ocultaba Harry? No lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar costase lo que costase, ya que estaba seguro de que esta no era la primera escapada nocturna del chico que vivió... Él y Hermione lo harían.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tachan! El fic entra en su punto interesante! (y ya era hora)... Siento mucho este retraso, la culpa la tienen mis "adorados" profesores y su manía de ponerme exámenes globales... unido a que llevo desde el Domingo tratando de subir este capítulo sin que me dejase la página... u.u... En fin, que lo siento, pero está bien justificado... la verdad es que cuando tenía un rato libre, lo que menos ganas tenía de hacer era escribir... prefería dormir o cualquier otra cosa antes... mil disculpas... U-U

**Del próximo chap**: Título: OJOS QUE VEN, CORAZÓN QUE SIENTE... Por fin, Harry leerá los dichosos libros... con lo cual, vais a recibir muchísimas aclaraciones... (Entre ellas, cómo demonios es posible que Harry haya entrado a la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin...)... Además, Ron, fiel a su palabra, va a intentar averiguar qué hace Harry las noches que se "fuga", siendo ayudado por Hermione... es decir: los problemas están garantizados

Eso es todo!

Mil gracias por vuestros reviews, me han levantado el ánimo y las ganas, os lo aseguro!

REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS

Finn Fisshu


	9. Ojos que ven, Corazón que lo siente

**Nada que reconozcáis es mío!**

**Explicaciones al final...**

**Los reviews los contestaré cuando pueda (seguramente el sábado o domingo), ya que ahora me interesa actualizar, que lleváis mucho tiempo esperando. En fin, que procuraré no tardar demasiado.**

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

**Capítulo IX: Ojos que ven… Corazón que siente :**

Ronald Weasley se revolvió incómodo en su cama... Se había despertado a las 5.30 de la mañana para encontrar que Harry no estaba en su cama... tras un buen rato dudando, no había podido evitar mirar en su baúl, donde encontró esos extraños libros... justo cuando iba a mirar los títulos, había oído un ruido en la sala y dejando los libros encima de la cama de Harry, había corrido a la suya propia, fingiendo que dormía... ¿Qué demonios ocultaba Harry? No lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar costase lo que costase, ya que estaba seguro de que esta no era la primera escapada nocturna del chico que vivió... Él y Hermione lo harían.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry se acercó a coger los libros… ¿debía leerlos? No estaba muy seguro de que lo que pudiese encontrar en ellos le agradase…

"_Sabía que no sería fácil que me creyeses, pero en respuesta, aquí tienes esto. 3 Hablan sobre el hechizo que te he mencionado, contando absolutamente todo lo que quieras saber, 2 son sobre hechizos y maldiciones en general de artes oscuras y los otros 2... Digamos que es tu cumpleaños y es de mala educación no dar nada. Y tranquilo, no están malditos ni nada por el estilo, además, es el uso de los hechizos que hagas el que te hace ser bueno o malo…"_

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que Tom le dijo al entregárselos… "Vamos¿acaso me voy a acobardar por unos estúpidos libros?". Dándose ánimos a él mismo, los cogió… Con lo gruesos que eran algunos, la verdad es que pesaban poco… "Un hechizo, supongo".

Tres de esos libros hablaban sobre Magia Antigua (o eso indicaba la portada), por lo que Harry supuso que se referirían al famoso hechizo… decidió dejarlos para más tarde, no era eso lo que buscaba en ese momento. Los de Artes Oscuras, irónicamente, eran blancos. Y luego… un libro rojo, sobre Runas Antiguas, y otro… La portada era verde esmeralda, y el título decía: "_Las Familias Mágicas a lo largo de la Historia de Gran Bretaña_"… definitivamente, ese era el libro que necesitaba. Tras una breve presentación del libro, había un Índice y una pequeña introducción… Parecía ser, por lo que leyó en el Índice, que no sólo hablaba sobre las diferentes familias de gran tradición mágica, incluía aquellas muggles que alguna vez tuvieron un hijo o hija bruja, y se renovaba de manera automática cada año… "Céntrate, Harry, ve a lo importante".

Había un capítulo dedicado a los descendientes de los cuatro Fundadores….

"Bien, me llega con mirar esas hojas y descubrir que no tengo nada que ver con Slytherin…"

Comenzaba con los orígenes de la familia de los 4 fundadores, los primeros magos y brujas de los que descenderían más tarde … Tras varias páginas, llegaba la parte que le interesaba a Harry: Las generaciones tras Salazar Slytherin, que al parecer tuvo una hija y un hijo, a partir de los cuales solo se tuvo un heredero/a por cada una de los hijos del fundador… Y entonces, llegó al punto clave: Los Ryddle y… ¿los Potter ?. Al parecer, Elisabeth Jhonson (que provenía de la hija de Salazar) se había casado con un señor llamado Albert Potter, que a su vez tuvieron un hijo, (que también se llamaba Albert)… Este segundo Albert tuvo a James Potter, que se casó con Lily... ¿Knight?... Imposible, su madre era Lily Evans… y sin embargo, de esa pareja solo había un hijo, Harry J. Potter… ¿qué diablos significaba todo esto?... Entonces, se dio cuenta de otra cosa… La familia de Lily también figuraba en el libro… aunque no aparecía ninguna Petunia… y ascendían hasta… ¿Rowena Ravenclaw?

A diferencia de Slytherin, solamente uno de los hijos de Ravenclaw había prosperado, y manteniendo la tradición entre magos, iban a un solo hijo o hija por generación… En algún momento nació una niña, que se casó con un tal Knight…

Estaba claro que él lo sabía desde el principio, sino, no le habría cedido esos libros… ¿Quién demonios era su madre¿Acaso era posible que Lily Evans nunca hubiese existido? No, eso era imposible, sus ojos eran la mejor prueba, así como el supuesto odio de su tía Petunia… pero… ¿y si había sido adoptada¿Y si…? Mil preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza de Harry, que trabajaba a toda máquina.

-¡Por Merlín¿Qué significa esto? – De la impresión, el libro se le había caído de las manos.. –Tengo que hablar con Tom, algo no está bien…

Decidido a enviarle una lechuza para verle esa noche un poco antes de lo común, salio de la torre de Gryffindor… los otros libros los dejaría para más tarde.

…oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..

-Ron… ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices? No es que dude de ti, pero…

-¡Hermione! Te lo he contado ya 3 veces: Harry llegó a las 6 de la mañana al cuarto, y vestido completamente, por lo que dudo mucho que hubiese salido simplemente a la Sala Común o a las Cocinas… además, NO llevaba la capa invisible… ¿Cómo demonios pudo volverse invisible sin su capa? Está metido en algo… Quizás sea esa la causa de su distanciamiento, y pienso averiguar qué esconde.

-Pero… ¿no sería mejor preguntarle directamente a él? Así seguro que arreglamos las cosas…

-Herms… ¿acaso ya no recuerdas por qué nos peleamos? Fue precisamente porque dejó de contar con nosotros… ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora de repente nos fuese a decir algo? Además, ya estoy cansado de tantas tonterías, digas lo que digas, lo voy a hacer… ¿estás conmigo o no?

-Está bien… a fin de cuentas, creo que tienes razón... si tuviese intención de habérnoslo dicho, ya lo habría contado…

Justo en ese momento, vieron como un pálido Harry salía de la Sala Común.

-Bien… ya que vamos a seguirle esta noche… y que tú dijiste que no llevaba la capa invisible… ¿la tomamos prestada? –preguntó Hermione

-Hermione, eres brillante.

………………………oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………………….

La sensación de estar siendo perseguido acompañaba a Harry prácticamente desde que había salido de la Sala Común. Era extraño, ya que a esas horas (las 2 de la mañana) no había nunca personas por los pasillos… y además, se había puesto un hechizo desilusionador, con lo que se suponía que nadie podría verle pasar…

Sintiéndose intranquilo, salió a los jardines del colegio, y como notaba todavía esa impresión, decidió que era hora de usar alguno de sus nuevos poderes descubiertos y desarrollados, como el sentir las presencias ocultas mágicamente. Se giró bruscamente, mirando hacia el lugar de donde creía que le seguían… y deseó estar equivocado con lo que vio: Solo Ron y Hermione podían ser quienes le siguieran, no es que les viese directamente, la magia que desprendían los delataba… ya que cada persona u objeto mágico tenía una especie de "marca" o "sello" único e inimitable.

Volvió a girar, tratando de averiguar el modo en que podían haberse hecho invisibles, cuando la verdad le golpeó.

-Ron, Hermione, quitaros YA la capa de MI padre.

El silencio fue lo único que hubo a continuación. Enfadado y alterado, Harry dijo:

-Accio capa invisible

Ron y Hermione le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y vergüenza.

-Supongo que hay un buen motivo para que me estéis persiguiendo con mi capa invisible, que por cierto habéis cogido sin MI permiso.- Harry trataba de controlarse… seguro que había una buena explicación.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que decírtelo¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo?- el orgullo de Ron acababa de salir a flote… grave error. Hermione supo reaccionar a tiempo.

-Harry, no creas que te hemos seguido…- Harry alzó una ceja de una manera tan sarcástica que Hermione no pudo evitar que le recordase a Draco Malfoy – Está bien, te hemos seguido… ¡pero entiéndenos! Desde que comenzó el curso te has ido alejando cada vez más y más de nosotros, ya no sabemos ni siquiera si te conocemos. Te preguntamos qué ocurre y no nos dices nada, y ahora encima Ron se despierta una noche y ve que no estás en tu cama… ¡estamos preocupados!

Harry podía ver que tenían parte de razón, pero eso no justificaba nada- Vale, puedo entender que estéis preocupados, pero eso no es motivo para que me QUITÉIS la capa invisible, que os recuerdo que es el ÚNICO objeto que tengo de mi padre, ni para que me vigiléis… Si de verdad os preocupase tanto, comprenderíais que hay veces que una persona NECESITA estar sola, que quizás deberíais ESPERAR un poco para que YO os cuente que ocurre, sin necesidad de ESPIARME. ¿No os parece?- los puños de Harry permanecían fuertemente cerrados.

-Mira, Harry, yo lo único que veo es que te has convertido en un imbécil, igual que tu querido Malfoy, si de verdad TÚ fueses nuestro AMIGO confiarías en NOSOTROS y te alejarías de..

-NO VOY A CONSENTIR QUE HABLES TONTERÍAS SOBRE COSAS QUE NO COMPRENDES, NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUÉ PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER, TE RECUREDO QUE LOS AMIGOS ESTÁN PARA APOYARSE Y ACONSEJARSE ENTRE ELLOS, NO PARA CONTROLAR QUE HACE EL RESTO. Y SÍ, QUIZÁS ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN IMBÉCIL… PERO TAMBIÉN QUIZÁS EL QUE SE ESTÁ CONVIERTIENDO EN UNO ERE TÚ, RON. PENSABA CONTAROS CUANDO PUDIESE LO QUE OCURRE, PERO NOOO, TENÉIS QUE PONERME LAS COSAS DIFÍCILES Y ACUSARME DE COSAS QUE NO SABÉIS…

- ¿SABES QUÉ TE DIGO, HARRY? QUE PASES DE NOSOTROS, TOTAL, POR LO QUE SE VE TIENES ALGÚN ASUNTO TAAAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA DEJARNOS DE LADO, NO VA A SUPONERTE NINGÚN ESFUERZO. HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA GANA- Con esto, Hermione y Ron se giraron, dejando solo a un furibundo Harry en los jardines del Colegio.

………………………oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………………….

El portazo que casi consiguió tirar abajo la Casa de los Gritos hizo saber a Tom que un malhumorado Harry acababa de llegar al lugar.

-son unos imbéciles… yo hago todo esto por ellos y se ponen así… encima de todo lo que….

Cosas así murmuraba el único hijo de los Potter cuando llegó al viejo salón de la casa. Tom le miró divertido al tiempo que preguntaba:

-¿ocurre algo?

-Que tengo unos amigos que son unos idotas incomprensivos que..

-bueno, al menos sigues diciendo que son tus amigos…

Harry le fulminó con la mirada antes de decir –Está claro que no voy a echar a perder una amistad tan larga por esto, pero eso no implica que en estos momentos no tenga ganas de retorcerles el pescuezo.

-¿Y puedo saber la causa de este arranque violento? Ya decía yo que los Gryffindors no son de fiar…

Si Harry no le lanzó una maldición en esos momentos, fue porque no se le ocurrió ninguna legal lo suficientemente dolorosa o espectacular –Punto número uno: te recuerdo que SOY un GRYFFINDOR, así que no critiques mi casa, y Punto número dos: la culpa de todo es TUYA.

Ahora fue el turno de Tom de mirara a Harry de forma sarcástica -¿Y puedo saber qué se supone que he hecho?

-Desordenar toda mi puñetera vida y todo lo que yo creía desde este verano pasado. ¿Te parece poco? Ah! Y hacerme entrenar TODOS los fines de semana, consiguiendo que al final Ron y Hermione notasen cosas raras…

-Pues sí que han tardado en darse cuenta, mira que son len… -ante la mirada de Harry, decidió rectificar… por el momento- mejor nada. Bueno, y ahora que estás más tranquilo…- Harry le miró con mala cara- o al menos, más que antes¿por qué querías hablar conmigo? Cualquiera diría que leíste el libro de… -el gesto de Harry cambió por completo-…. oh, lo leíste¿cierto?

-No te voy a culpar por ocultar cosas, ya que desde el primer momento me diste lo que necesitaba para saber, pero aun así quiero que me expliques algunas cosas, porque tú sabías todo desde el principio… ¿no?

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a preguntar, así que dispara.

-Bien… primero de todo… ¿qué demonios hace el apellido Potter en la línea de Slytherin? Y no necesito sarcasmos, gracias- añadió reconociendo al momento el gesto de Tom.

-Vale, digamos que Slytherin tuvo una niña como primera hija, y el quería tener a un varón que perpetuase el apellido, así que imaginarás el resto. Al niño lo convirtió en su heredero oficial, como era la costumbre. Los dos tenían el mismo poder, pero la familia que surgió a partir de la niña se fue alejando cada vez más de lo relacionado con Salazar, reprochándole el que hubiese quitado la herencia a la primogénita, así que, cuando otra niña volvió a nacer en esa rama, la dejaron como "heredera". Elisabeth se casó con Albert Potter… y ahí lo tienes.

-Bien, lo siguiente¿Lily Knight? Que yo sepa mi madre era Lily Evans, y era hija de muggles, no descendiente de Ravenclaw.

-Esto es mucho más fácil: La familia Evans ha sido desde hace generaciones una familia de squibs. Los Evans eran amigos desde siempre de los Knight, herederos de Ravenclaw. La familia Knight fue asesinada, y la pequeña Lily, de 5 años, fue la única superviviente. Los Evans la adoptaron. Tu madre siempre supo quién era realmente, pero como nunca se descubrió quién mato a su familia, prefirió hacerse pasar por Lily Evans. Tu padre, por supuesto, supo la historia cuando ambos fueron capaces de estar en un mismo cuarto juntos sin lanzarse maleficios.

-¿Me estás diciendo que procedo de las familias de Ravenclaw y Slytherin¡Si la inteligente es Hermione y yo soy un Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza! Ahora SÍ que entiendo tanto empeño del Sombrero Seleccionador por mandarme con las serpientes…

-Lo cierto es que es muy gracioso, ya que cualquiera habría jurado que procedes de la familia de Gryffindor… y eres justo lo contrario. De hecho, eres el único descendiente vivo de Rowena Ravenclaw… así que podrías decir que eres su heredero... De Slytherin me encargo yo, a no ser que muera sin descendencia, claro.

-Pobre, qué decepción se llevaría…y más te vale hacerte con una familia, bastante hay con ser heredero de Ravenclaw

-Tampoco lo haces tan mal, tienes una capacidad muy rápida para aprender… si te concentras, claro.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes tantos detalles?

-A pesar de que tu rama se separó de la mía… siempre tuve curiosidad, así que conocí a James… todo un Slytherin… de mente- añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de Harry. –teníamos buena relación.

-Pero tú no eres familiar mío¿no?

-En realidad no, porque han pasado muchos siglos y nuestras familias solo tienen un antepasado en común… Aunque me llevaba bien con tus padres, igual que Remus, Sirius y la rata.

-¿También sabes que eran animagos?

-Harry… ¿por quién me tomas? Claro que lo sabía…

-Oye¿y la serpiente de la Cámara…

-Ahh! Te refieres a Anrik. Bueno, a pesar de que Salazar convirtió en heredero al niño, dejó para cada uno de ellos una serpiente mágica. Naguini era la del niño y Anrik la de la niña… que evidentemente, estaba tan enfadada con su padre que no hizo ni caso a su serpiente. ¿Supongo que cuidarás de ella? Lleva muchos años sola, porque a pesar de que le dije que se viniese conmigo, ella prefirió mantenerse fiel a quien le correspondía… y tu padre no se molestó en buscarla, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo bromas a su propia casa…- tuvo que rectificar de nuevo por la mirada de Harry- Vale, quizás no era su casa Slytherin, pero su sangre sí, igual que la tuya.

-A este paso, terminaré montando un zoológico…

Tom sonrió, ese era el modo de Harry de aceptarla.

…………..ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………………….

Una vez terminada la cena, Harry se dirigió a su cuarto, donde tres libros sobre cierto hechizo le estaban esperando. Le molestaba darse cuenta de que cada vez creía más en la versión de Tom.

Cuando abrió el primer libro, supo al momento por qué Tom le había regalado uno de Runas… ¡estaba escrito en su mayoría en ese idioma!.

-te gusta complicarme la vide¿eh? –Murmuró Harry para sí mismo – pues que sepas que lo PIENSO sacar para antes de que volvamos a vernos… que no por nada soy…- Harry no terminó de decirlo, ya que a pesar d todas las cosas extrañas que estaban sucediéndole, ser descendiente de Ravenclaw jamás había llegado a planteárselo. –Comencemos…

Se pasó toda la noche con el libro de Runas, tratando de comprender algo… y algo consiguió, ya que cuando amaneció, sabía el vocabulario más básico.

-No va mal…pensé que me costaría más…

…………………………..oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………………..

A la vez que Harry se sorprendía de su habilidad para entender idiomas extraños (recordemos el pársel), Thomas Ryddle recibía a uno de sus espías.

-Creo que he averiguado SU identidad…

-¿estás completamente seguro?

-Estaba hablando con el traidor pelo-grasiento, informándole sobre Potter… y se quitó la capucha…

--

Tom meditaba profundamente sobre lo que había hablado durante una hora… parecía completamente imposible, y sin embargo, todas las pruebas apuntaban a la misma persona.

Ahora, se le planteaba el peor dilema que había tenido en los últimos años¿Contárselo a Harry? Sería lo justo, pero… ¿cómo iba a creerlo, si apenas él mismo era capaz de entenderlo?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Acabó!

Hola! Se que he tardado mucho, pero el tiempo ha resultado ser mi peor enemigo… además, toy preparando Selectividad, que tengo los días 20, 21 y 22… así que lo siento. Mi tercer trimestre ha resultado ser un solo mes… de hecho, no he tenido ningún descanso.

Lo dejo ya, que tengo que irme a estudiar… ¡suerte a todos con los exámenes y…

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Cuando lo Real supera lo Ficticio

**Nada que reconozcáis es mío!**

**Me he dado cuenta de una cosa… ¡Remus no ha salido nada en fic! Pero tranquilos, que a partir de ahora va a tener su papel importante…**

**(Reviews al final)**

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

**Capítulo X: Cuando lo real supera lo ficticio:**

Tom meditaba profundamente sobre lo que había hablado durante una hora… parecía completamente imposible, y sin embargo, todas las pruebas apuntaban a la misma persona.

Ahora, se le planteaba el peor dilema que había tenido en los últimos años¿Contárselo a Harry? Sería lo justo, pero… ¿cómo iba a creerlo, si apenas él mismo era capaz de entenderlo?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al día siguiente daban las vacaciones de Pascua (o semana santa… o lo que sea que celebren los ingleses), y Harry, muy orgulloso de sí mismo, ya era capaz de entender las runas.

Había decidido pasar las vacaciones con Tom. Los Dursley estaban un poco decepcionados por no poder estar con Harry en verano, pero a fin de cuentas, desde que había entrado en Hogwarts pasaba eso, así que no les pilló desprevenidos… E iba a aprovechar esa semana para leerse los libros.

------

Después de todo un día con un Tom comportándose de modo extraño, a la vez que le aseguraba que no ocurría nada, Harry se fue a "dormir", o lo que es lo mismo, a leer "los-tres-libros-de-las-narices-que-supuestamente-tenían-las-repuestas-que-necesitaba".

Acomodándose en la cama, se dispuso a leer en lo que iba a ser una muuuy larga noche.

El primer volumen tenía un título que sonaba atrayente y a la vez algo aburrido: _"Orígenes y Bases de la Magia Antigua"._ Harry comenzó a leer:

"_La Magia Antigua tiene su base en la Magia Ancestral, practicada desde el principio de los tiempos … Para llegar a la Magia Antigua tal y como hoy la conocemos, debemos mirar a las Grecia y Roma Clásicas y paganas. En aquellos años, la magia estaba por todas partes, los muggles conocían y temían a seres como los minotauros, y ambos grupos (mágico y no mágico) convivían en la más completa armonía. Un claro ejemplo de esta vida pacífica lo encontramos en el famoso Oráculo de Delfos, sociedad semisecreta que prestaba sus servicios a muggles y magos. Y es precisamente este grupo el que desarrolló la llamada Magia Antigua._

_El Oráculo fue creado como la tapadera de una secta mágica, que dedicaba su vida a estudiar nuevas formas de desarrollar la magia. Tras años de intentos infructuosos, la líder del grupo, frustrada por no conseguir nada, deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer una temporada, para aclarar su mente… entonces, sucedió: No desapareció, pero fue capaz de volverse completamente invisible durante una semana. _

_Esta fue la señal que necesitaron los seguidores del Oráculo: Acababan de descubrir un nuevo modo de magia: La magia con la mente, sin depender de las emociones (como es el caso de la magia accidental). Pronto surgieron los primeros practicantes de Legrimmency y Occlumency, personas capaces de penetrar en la mente y pensamientos ajenos. Los mejores llegaron a ser capaces de hacerlo incluso a distancia, sin necesidad de mantener contacto visual con su "víctima". Otras maravillas que pudieron hacer con su mente fueron …._

_Finalmente, llegados al máximo nivel de magia mental, quisieron ir más lejos: Investigaron durante años para hacer lo imposible, para conseguir engañar las mentes de todos los habitantes de una cuidad …._

_Una vez logrado, decidieron hacer su experimento a gran escala¿Qué significaba una ciudad en comparación con un país¿Y un país en comparación con el mundo entero?._

_Siglos enteros pasaron hasta lograr el objetivo … que se materializó en la gran mentira de la Atlántida: Como los lectores supondrán a estas alturas, la Atlántida sigue existiendo, pero no es más que una pequeña isla llena de magos y brujas pertenecientes al Oráculo, que jamás revelarán el lugar exacto de su emplazamiento._

_El problema llegó entonces¿Y si este ritual llegaba a malas manos? El mundo completo podría ser engañado y manipulado por una o varias personas… El Oráculo se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban jugando con algo muy peligroso y se decidió fingir la desaparición del mismo y conservar todos sus conocimientos de generación en generación …._

_Una vez concluida la Historia de los orígenes de la Magia Antigua, procederemos a explicar las diferentes técnicas del Oráculo …"_

Harry bostezó al tiempo que comenzaba a saltar páginas para llegar a la parte que él quería: El "famoso hechizo" o ahora ritual…

"_Para realizar el ritual, se necesita hacer un Pentáculo pintado con pintura roja en el suelo, que previamente deberá ser purificado con agua de manantial. Una vez hecho el Pentáculo, se deberan trazar en el círculo que rodea a la estrella las runas que a continuación ponemos, y el símbolo de cada elemento (tierra, aire, fuego y agua) así como el de la magia (en este caso puede ser algo que simbolice una fuente de poder magico, como podría ser una varita mágica). Se dispondrán en el siguiente orden: en la punta superior, el símbolo/elemento mágico; en la punta superior izquierda, el agua; en la punta superior derecha, la tierra; en la punta inferior izquierda, el fuego; y en la punta inferior derecha, el aire. (A pesar de que pueden usarse símbolos dibujados, es recomendable utilizar el elemento en sí.). Una vez realizado este proceso, se colocará en el centro del Pentáculo una ofrenda frutal y se realizará la siguiente invocación …. Serán necesarias 5 personas para realizar el ritual, cada una colocada en una de las puntas, o en el caso de un mago o bruja excepcionalmente poderoso, podrá ser realizado sólo por él o por ella, colocándose en el centro del Pentáculo …"_

La invocación, a parte de estar escrita en un idioma extraño, era complicadísima, y cualquier fallo de pronunciación podía resultar fatal… Otra cosa que sorprendió a Harry era que prácticamente para cualquier ritual de los que salían en el libro, era necesario hacer este proceso… La duración del hechizo dependía del poder del mago o magos en cuestión… el máximo tiempo de duración era lo que durase la vida de aquellos que lo realizasen… aunque para entonces, ya nadie sería capaz de ver otra realidad aunque estuviese delante de ellos… Harry vio entre los hechizos aquel del que Myrthle le habló… Sin embargo, el título de uno de los capítulos fue el que captó su atención por completo: _"El Velo de la Muerte"_.

Sintió que su corazón se salía de su lugar cuando, leyendo por encima, vio un apartado de lo más interesante: "_El manejo del Velo_"

---

-Tom… ¿es cierto lo que dice el libro sobre el Velo?

-Has tardado poco en buscarlo¿no?

-No estoy para rodeos… ¿habría alguna posibilidad?

-Es complicado…

-No te pregunto si es o no complicado¿la habría?

-Sí, claro… sino, no sería magia¿cierto? Pero… a pesar de que tú tenías un fuerte vínculo con él, no sería suficiente… se necesitaría a alguien que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo con él…

-¡Remus! Se conocían desde el colegio, seguro que es suficiente para traerle de vuelta

-Ya pero… seguimos teniendo un "pequeño" problema… no sabemos donde se encuentran sus alianzas…

-Dudo que Remus estuviese en el bando de los asesinos de uno de sus amigos…

-No podemos estar totalmente seguros, recuerda a la rata.

-Quien no arriesga, no gana

-¿Has leído el resto de los libros?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Entonces… allá tú, arriésgate si quieres, pero no me hago responsable de nada… si luego tengo que hacerle un _obliviate_, no te quejes.

-me parece justo.

---

Remus Lupin se paseaba nerviosamente por la pequeña sala en la que se encontraba. Estaba en una enorme mansión, que a simple vista parecía en ruinas, pero que una vez dentro demostraba ser cómoda y tener buen gusto, anticuado, pero bueno.

Sin embargo, no era esto lo que le hacía sentirse inquieto… En cuanto había recibido la supuesta carta de Harry, no había dudado en presentarse en ese lugar para ir en su ayuda… pero empezaba a dudar por momentos de que realmente fuese el hijo de James quien le había escrito, y no era para menos, la casa, a pesar de ser grande y elegante, tenía cierto aire siniestro… otra cosa que no le convencía era el entorno: no imaginaba a Harry viviendo con sus tíos en una casa de verano que tuviese tantos elementos mágicos al alcance de la vista, sin contar con la apariencia exterior del lugar, típicamente usada para ahuyentar a muggles curiosos. Sospechoso, demasiado sospechoso.

Releyó una vez más la carta que Harry, supuestamente, le había enviado:

"_Querido Profesor Lupin:_

_Se que le parecerá extraño que te escriba en estos momentos una carta, pero necesito su ayuda en algo muy importante… necesito que nos veamos aprovechando las vacaciones, juro por el mapa que no es una tontería, y es algo que sólo puedo tratar con usted, uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Por favor, venga mañana conmigo, esta carta es un traslador que se activará en unos 5 minutos, la decisión es suya._

_Harry"_

Corta y concisa, lo que necesitaba para salir en su búsqueda sin dudarlo, no iba a dejar solo a Harry, y menos ahora que Sirius no estaba con él. Justo en ese momento, escuchó un ruido tras la puerta, y el niño que vivió apareció tras ella.

-Profesor Lupin¡Cuánto me alegro de que haya venido!.

-¿Eres Harry? Supongo que no te importará que te haga una pregunta para asegurarme… tu también deberías preguntarme a mí.

-Mejor, así los dos estamos seguros de no ser engañados. Usted primero.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que era un licántropo?

-Hermione, en la Casa de los Gritos, lo dijo porque creía que Sirius y tú estabais compinchados y que querías matarme…

-Me llega, tu turno

-¿Cómo supiste que Peter Pettigrew seguía vivo?

-El mapa lo marcó cuando volvíais del supuesto sacrificio de Buckbeak Ron, Hermione y tú…

-Es un gusto volver a verle, profesor – cortó Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por mi parte también, pero lo sería más si consiguieses tutearme, o al menos, dejar de decirme profesor, puesto que ya no lo soy..

-lo intentaré.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia, Harry¿qué ocurre?

-Profesor… qué me dirías si te dijese que hay una posibilidad remota de que Sirius volviese del velo?

La cara de Remus se quedó pálida.

-Harry… se que le echas de menos pero…

-Por favor, contesta a la pregunta

-Claro que querría, pero es imposible…

-Remus¿de verdad crees que te habría llamado con tanta urgencia si no estuviese seguro? Yo perdí a mi padrino, pero tú perdiste al único amigo del colegio que te quedaba.

-Pero no es solo eso¿verdad? Tienes la misma mirada que Lily ponía cuando trataba de contar algo importante pero no estaba segura.

-Eso, o eres un maestro en leggrimency y nadie lo sabía… Mejor sientate..

-empiezas a asustarme..

-¿Cómo lo prefieres¿Directo al grano o de forma suave?

-Directo…

-Bien… uf, es difícil… a ver, se que es una pregunta que puede sonar estúpida, pero… ¿qué sabes de la muerte de mis padres?

-Les asesinó Voldemort …

-¿Y si te dijese que no fue él?

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, todo el mundo lo sabe…

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del Oráculo de Delfos?

-Sí, es una leyenda mágica que habla sobre…. No es posible… ¿verdad? – Remus parecía realmente asustado

-Compruébalo por ti mismo – Harry le tendió a Remus los libros que él mismo había leído abiertos por los capítulos que les interesaban.

Tras dos horas, Remus levantó la cabeza del pesado volumen que leía.

-¿Crees que es posible que ocurriese esto?

-En verano, el supuesto asesino de mis padres se presentó en mi cuarto, en Privet Drive… ¿Cómo es posible que no saltase ninguna alarma? A partir de allí, prácticamente todo a mi alrededor ha cambiado de forma drástica… y mi dilema está en que no se cual de las dos realidades que he visto es la auténtica… A fin de cuentas¿qué interés tendría Tom en mostrarme el secreto de su truco¿No le hubiera sido más fácil engañarnos a todos haciéndonos creer que no es un asesino?

-Es difícil… pero creo que hay un modo de averiguarlo… Si conseguimos sacar a Sirius del Velo, cualquier resto de hechizos indirectos que tenga habrá desaparecido… o eso dice el libro…- Al ver la cara de Harry se explicó – Digamos que, por ejemplo, su aspecto volverá a ser el de antes de Azkaban, ya fue culpa de los dementotes que su físico cambiase… ¿entiendes? No ocurriría con la animagia porque eso fue algo voluntario.

-Entonces…

-está decidido¿cuándo nos vamos?

-Hay otra cosa que no te he mencionado… Desde que empezó el curso, Voldemort me ha dado clases de magia…

-¡Qué?

-He mantenido el contacto con él, esta es su casa… en navidades estuve también aquí con los Dursley… - Harry le explicó brevemente todo lo ocurrido durante el curso - Su aspecto es el que tenía como Tom Ryddle, aunque tú no serás capaz de verlo…

-De hecho – dijo Tom entrando en el cuarto – Si podrá hacerlo, ya que en pocas horas terminará el efecto del hechizo… las personas vemos lo que queremos, podemos tener la verdad delante nuestra y no verla… pero él ahora también duda, por lo que será capaz de distinguir.

Remus gruñó. –No perdamos tiempo, pero tú vienes sin varita, que no quiero trucos. Si es cierto lo que dices, no te importará.

-En marcha.

---

El Ministerio de Magia nunca había estado tan silencioso como aquella madrugada… parecía que la suerte sonreía a las tres figuras encapuchadas que andaban sigilosamente por el lugar. Tras muchas vueltas y alguna maldición murmurada por lo bajo por no encontrar el sitio, llegaron a su destino: El departamento de Misterios, más concretamente, un cuarto en el que un velo parecía flotar, susurrando palabras que nadie entendía.

-Aquí estamos… -murmuró Harry con la voz perdida

-Y no hay mucho tiempo, así que vamos a hacer esto de forma rápida…- contestó Tom al tiempo que limpiaba la zona a golpe de varita y agua que tenía en un bidón reducido.

Harry comenzó a pintar la estrella al tiempo que Remus hacía las runas. Un poco de arena, agua, una llama, un mini tornado y la varita de Voldemort fueron colocadas en cada punta de la estrella. Remus se situó en el centro, cargando con unas frutas. En cuanto estas tocaron el suelo, el tentáculo se iluminó y el ritual empezó.

Harry cruzaba los dedos, mientras escuchaba a Remus murmurar una invocación en un idioma desconocido…

-Tiene que darse prisa, o la protección que llevamos para que nadie sepa que estamos aquí se irá.

-dale tiempo…

El ritual seguía, el tentáculo brillaba cada vez con más fuerza, y una corriente de aire parecía atravesar el velo. De la mano derecha de Remus surgió un hilo dorado, al principio de forma débil, pero que conforme crecía se hacía más grueso…

-¿ves ese hilo? Representa la unión entre quienes intentan llamarse, que sea dorado significa que tenían una gran amistad, casi eran familia…

-¡qué típico¿Entonces ahora me dirás que si fuese rojo significaría que estaban enamorados?

-Sí, veo que lo entiendes. Otro día te explicaré cada color y su significado.

La cuerda (ya no podía llamársele hilo por su grosor) entró en el velo… y empezó a arrastras a Remus para dentro.

-Esto no debería estar pasando¿verdad? Preguntó Harry con inquietud.

-En teoría no… supongo que como lleva tiempo Sirius allí, no va a ser tan fácil sacarlo… esto va a ser un combate de voluntades.

-¿Qué pasaría si Remus…?

-Moriría. El Velo lo tragaría, para devolverle muerto y asegurarse así que no lo vuelve a intentar.

-¿Y lo dices ahora?

-Remus lo sabía, a diferencia de ti, leyó el capítulo hasta el final.

Tras cinco eternos minutos en los que no estuvo claro qué podría pasar, la cuerda comenzó a moverse hacia Remus lentamente… El velo se abrió y un inconsciente y "rejuvenecido" Sirius Black salió, arrastrado por la cuerda.

**oo**

**ooooo**

**ooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Fin del capítulo!

He tardado mucho, lo se, pero bueno… aquí tenéis uno nuevo. Por si se os ha pasado por la cabeza, os digo: No pienso dejar el fic! Jamás os haría algo así. Los reviews a partir de ahora los responderé nada mas recibirlos… Aquí van algunas respuestas, el resto, por correo:

**Paula y Edu¡**Que lo paseis bien en Sevilla! Mas que eso no se que deciros! Gracias por leerme y por los CDs de manga! **Lord Oscuridad: **Con retraso, pero aquí tienes uno nuevo. Espero que lo disfrutes! **Gatita: **Odio a Snape, por eso le pongo como malo… La relación de Harry y Draco va a ser importante, pero por el momento había cosas más interesantes que contar¿no crees? Además… Draco no tiene por qué saber esas cosas (de hecho, no tenía ni idea), pero ya le contará Harry… Y el espía de Voldly… ya se sabrá, pero que no te coma el coco, no tiene mayor relevancia. Gracias por el review! **Estefanía: **Pues sí, ma costado leer el review… gracias por escribirlo, es un halago saber que no sueles hacerlo y conmigo te has tomado la molestia… El fic va por la mitad, mas o menos, así que tendrás que esperar para saber el final. Besos!

Y bueno… como he tardado, os doy un adelanto: El próximo capítulo se titula " **¿Quién es Quién?"** (como el juego, jajaja) Y desde luego, de eso va a tratar el capítulo. Veremos cómo reacciona Sirius ante Tom, y Harry tomará una decisión que va a dar un buen giro a la historia (como a mí me gusta).

Pues eso, gracias por seguir ahí… y…

REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS

Finn Fisshu


	11. ¿Quién es quién?

**Nada que reconozcáis es mío!**

**Antes que nada: mil disculpas por el retraso, pero no he tenido mi mejor temporada: En verano no paraba apenas por mi casa, y al empezar la universidad m fui a un sitio donde no tenía Internet. Para colmo, trabajaba de lunes a domingo, y apenas tenía tres horas libres al mes, por lo que por razones evidentes, no me ponía a escribir. Lo siento muchisimo, pero no os preocupeis, no soy persona de dejar las cosas a medias, además, tengo nuevos proyectos danzando por mi cabeza y deseosos de salir!!!.**

**(Reviews al final) **

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta: **

**¿Realidad o Ficción? **

**Capítulo XI¿Quién es Quién?:  **

Tras cinco eternos minutos en los que no estuvo claro qué podría pasar, la cuerda comenzó a moverse hacia Remus lentamente… El velo se abrió y un inconsciente y "rejuvenecido" Sirius Black salió, arrastrado por la cuerda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡¡Sirius!!

No podía creerlo, ahí, tendido en el suelo, se encontraba Sirius Black. En su rostro no había ningún rastro de las penurias que paso en Azkaban con los dementotes, estaba liso, sin marcas, y aunque se veía que era más mayor, Harry pudo reconocer perfectamente al atractivo joven que aparecía en el álbum de fotos que años atrás le regaló Hagrid.

Remus sonrió al ver a Harry correr hacia ellos, ansioso de comprobar por él mismo que sus ojos no le estaban engañando.

-¡enervate! –murmuró.

Poco a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos…

-¿Harry?... ¿Remus?... ¿Tom?... ¿qué ha pasado?

Remus y Harry se miraron con nerviosismo, esta era la prueba que ambos necesitaban.

-Sirius… ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Sirius puso cara de concentración, y poco a poco fue palideciendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así, Tom?

Esta pregunta no pareció desconcertar a Tom, que sonrió abiertamente.

-Desde que murieron Lily y James, al igual que todos…

-¿Cómo es posible que un impeirus durase tanto tiempo?

-No era un imperius, Sirius, todo eso lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad… ¿recuerdas el Oráculo de Delfos?

-¡Hijo de puta! No me lo puedo creer, no me lo quiero creer…

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry asustado.

-Sabía que no era de fiar… algo raro había, estaba seguro… ¿¡cómo no me di cuenta!?

-Nadie podía saberlo… ni siquiera yo imagine esa jugada.

-¿se puede saber qué pasa? – esta vez fue el turno de Remus.

-Perdonar… los recuerdos **fiables **que tengo son hasta justo antes de la muerte de James y Lily… Remus¿acaso no recuerdas tú nada? No, supongo que no… Bien, yo sabía que algo no iba bien… era demasiada casualidad que nos encontrasen tan fácilmente… así que recurrí a Tom… haz memoria, Remus, inténtalo… pasábamos tardes enteras James, Tom, la rata, tú y yo juntos…

-A decir verdad… algo hay… pero es borroso, como un sueño lejano y extraño…- contestó Remus con cara de concentración, hurgando en su memoria.

-Pues esos sueños pasaron realmente…

-No puede ser… ¿me estás diciendo que durante años hemos odiado a quien no era?

-Es normal, estabais bajo el efecto del hechizo…

-Entonces… sino fue Tom… sólo me queda una persona posible…

-¡Imposible! –Exclamó Harry cayendo en la cuenta - ¡no tiene sentido¿Por qué entonces lleva todo el curso dándome clases particulares para defenderme (supuestamente) de ti?

-Albus Dumbledore siempre fue poderoso y manipulador…

-¡Pero una cosa es eso y otra muy distinta es que sea un asesino en masa!

-Piensa, Harry… ¿cómo siendo tan gran mago Peter fue capaz de engañarle¿Cómo es posible que no supiese nuestro secreto¿Cómo sino sabía en qué momento atacar a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden¿Cómo podrían haberte engañado todos estos años en Hogwarts sin que él se lo oliese? Estaba claro que estaba en el ajo…

Harry se quedó callado un tiempo, hasta que por fin dijo.. –De todos los candidatos… Dumbledore era el que jamás me hubiera planteado…

-Y ahí está la genialidad de su plan…

Decir que se sentía estafado era poco… esa forma de haberle manipulado pasaba sobre cualquier límite… Rabia, esa palabra definía perfectamente lo que sentía, rabia y una profunda sed de venganza.

-QUIERO machacarle – fue un leve susurro que puso la piel de los tres adultos de gallina, escalofriante, sin duda.

-Tú y tantos otros… Harry, tómatelo con calma, todavía tienes mucho que aprender…- trató de apaciguarle Remus.

-Me da igual. Aunque haga falta que entrene día y noche… NECESITO vengarme

-Pues entonces, si estás decidido, más vale que nos pongamos en marcha

OOOO

Las vacaciones casi habían terminado, y Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado intranquilo en su despacho. Tenía la impresión de que algo iba mal, muy mal, de hecho. Quizás esa sensación se debiera a que hacía ya varios días que el hechizo había perdido su poder, y tenía la paranoia de que todo el mundo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano la verdad… pero no, eso no era posible, sus poderes nunca le habían fallado.

Fue entonces cuando recibió la lechuza que haría que toda su seguridad se tambalease:

_Profesor Dumbledore: _

_Le escribo esta carta para comunicarle que debido a ciertas circunstancias personales, no voy a acudir al próximo trimestre del Colegio. Le ruego que no me insista, porque la decisión está tomada y no hay marcha atrás. _

_Me despido hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar _

_Harry Potter. _

Algo no andaba bien, el chico ADORABA vivir en Hogwarts, y él lo sabía. Pero… ¿Qué podía haber provocado semejante reacción y una despedida tan poco personal? Entonces, la verdad le golpeó como un mazo: De algún modo, Harry le había descubierto.

Antes de sucumbir al pánico decidió convocar a aquel que le había estado avisando durante todo el tiempo: Severus Snape.

OOOOOOO

Draco se sentía frustrado, estaba cansado de ese intento de persona que tenía como padre. Ciertamente, un padre no podía mirar a su propio hijo con ese desprecio, como si fuese una basura. Estaba en esas cavilaciones cundo una familiar lechuza blanca le entregó una carta.

_Draco: _

_Supongo que sabes que soy Harry. Por favor, reúnete conmigo, esta carta es un traslador que se activar si dices en voz alta "acepto" y te llevará conmigo. Es tu decisión, piénsatelo muy bien. _

Draco no necesitó más que una milésima de segundo para decidir:

-Acepto

Al instante, sintió un fuerte tirón desde su ombligo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba en una sala de estar, donde un nervioso Harry le esperaba, junto con Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ante todo, prométeme que no me vas a llamar loco y que no vas a huir sin terminar de escucharme.

Draco se limitó a mirarle de forma interrogante.

-este verano recibí una visita en mi casa… - Harry explicó a un escéptico Draco toda la situación – Como prueba d todo lo que te he dicho, Sirius está aquí ahora mismo. Si quieres le hago pasar…

-Bueno, hasta ahora no me has dado ningún motivo para dudar de tu palabra… esto parece un cuento muggle de hadas…

-Pues aún no sabes la parte que te afecta a ti directamente.

-¿A mí?

-Los supuestos mortífagos de lo que yo creía cierto no lo son… bueno, la rat sí, pero por regla general…

-Pero mi padre sí lo es¿verdad?

-A decir verdad… tú no has conocido a tu verdadero padre, sino a un impostor. Lucius fue de las personas que no sucumbió al hechizo…

-…¿Dónde?

Sin necesidad de más explicaciones, Harry contestó

-En la segunda planta, primera puerta a la derecha. Lleva años esperando este momento.

No hizo falta nada más para Draco, ni tampoco le costaba aceptarlo, de hecho, hacía escasas horas él mismo se había planteado si de verdad era hijo del Lucius Malfoy que vivía en su casa. Entonces lo decidió: No pensaba volver a Hogwarts para otra cosa que no fuese machacar al viejo loco que había causado tantos males para él y su familia.

OOOO

Tras discutir largamente con Severus, sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión: Tom se le había adelantado. Le había extrañado que Harry se hubiese negado tantas veces a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, también el gran desarrollo de sus poderes (y más teniendo en cuenta que con su "entrenamiento" se había dedicado a buscarle debilidades y a tratar de quitarle la mayor cantidad posible de poder ante un posible entrenamiento) y además, también explicaba los repentinos cambios en sus relaciones con sus amigos y no amigos de Hogwarts. La vanidad había sido su perdición, pero aún tenía unos cuantos ases bajo la manga, pensó mientras fijaba su mirada en los alumnos que llegaban de vuelta tras las vacaciones.

No iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, desde luego.

OOOOOOO

Harry y Draco estaban en pleno entrenamiento cuando el primero recibió una carta. Era clara y concisa:

_Si no vuelves a Hogwarts y me entregas tus poderes en dos semanas, empezaré por matar a Ronald y Ginny Weasley, seguidos rápidamente por Hermione Granger, y así, con cada día de retraso, irán mueriendo todos tus compañeros. La decisión es tuya. _

_A. Dumbledore. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reviews: **Nymra: **Pues tranquila que aquí sigue, he tardado mucho, lo se, pero no ha sido por mi gusto. Y te aseguro que las cosas k empiezo, me gusta acabarlas. Besos tb pa ti.

**Darkcarolineriddle:** tus deseos son ordenes ;). Espero que este chap tb te haya gustado, y gracias por entender los problemas que he tenido!. **Jim: **Pues de verdad muchas gracias, sois vosotros los que me animáis a seguir ;).

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter**: Revitaa! Mi niña! De verdad no sabes cuanto siento no haberte dejado ningún review, pero esk realmente no he podido leer nada. En cuanto tenga todo listo, me actualizo pa leer lo tuyo, lo juro!. Del fic: lo de Sirius ya lo tienes aclarado, lo de Voldemort y Tom… vamos a ver, toda la gente que está bajo el hechizo ve a Tom como el malvado Voldemort ojos-rojos. Sin embargo, Haryy, al empezar a dudar de las coasa, consigue ver el verdadero aspecto de Tom, que es el que hubiera tenido en la saga original de HP en caso de no haberse vuelto malo, entiendes? Y ahora que se ha terminado de romper el hechizo, la gente que sea capaz de aceptarlo, podrá ver al verdadero Tom (es algo tipo "el sexto sentido", las personas, o en este caso fantasmas, sólo ven lo que quieren ver, pueden tener la verdad delante y no darse cuenta). Besitos!!.

**Flo: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por entenderme. Espero que tengas buena suerte con tu libro!.

Y aquí termina el capítulo. Del siguiente os informo que: se titula "Jugando Sucio" y veremos la decisión de Harry y la reacción de Dumbledore… y a partir de aquí os aseguro que debeis esperas CUALQUIER cosa.

Saludos!!

REVIEWS por favor! Aunque sea para exarme la bronca x tardar tantisimo!


	12. Jugando Sucio

**Finn Fisshu's pictures presenta:**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

**Capítulo XII: Jugando Sucio**

_Si no vuelves a Hogwarts y me entregas tus poderes en dos semanas, empezaré por matar a Ronald y Ginny Weasley, seguidos rápidamente por Hermione Granger, y así, con cada día de retraso, irán muriendo todos tus compañeros. La decisión es tuya._

_A. Dumbledore._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hermione… ¿no notas nada extraño?

Ron, y Hermione acababan de encontrarse tras las vacaciones de pascua… y de algún modo extraño, a Ron todo le parecía diferente, de un modo sutil y casi desapercibido.

Nunca había sido el gran observador del trío de oro de Gryffindor, pero esa opresión que estaba sintiendo conforme se acercaban a Hogwarts le había alertado.

-Pues.. llevo unos días sintiendo una sensación extraña. Y el hecho de que Harry no esté por aquí no hace sino preocuparme más.

-Malfoy tampoco está, no le he visto en el andén ni en mi ronda.

-Estoy preocupada por Harry…

-Yo… yo también. Nos pasamos, debimos esperar a que el nos contase.

-Sí... aunque el también se paso – murmuró Hermione

-Ya, pero el no nos robo nuestra capa invisible, recuerdo de un padre al que no conocemos porque fue asesinado.

-Tienes razón. Esperemos que esté en Hogwarts, seguro que el profesor Dumbledore le ha hecho venir aparte por seguridad.

En ese momento, Blaise Zabini hizo su entrada en el vagón. Sin embargo, algo hizo que ni Ron ni Hermione viesen la necesidad de sacar las varitas.

-¿Habéis visto a Draco?

-No… ¿por qué nos preguntas a nosotros?

-Harry y él se llevan muy bien, pensé que quizás estaríais todos aquí… ¿os importa que me siente con vosotros? Parkinson está muy pesada y no hay quien la aguante…

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

-¿Desde cuándo te llevas mal con Parkinson? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿Acaso hay alguien en este puñetero colegio que la soporte? – preguntó Blaise mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Desde luego, no era ese el comportamiento que acostumbraban a tener los Slytherin, pero por algún motivo, ni Hermione ni Ron se alarmaron o sorprendieron… era como si en una parte lejana de su propio inconsciente, algo les dijese que todo estaba bien.

-Si Parkinson te cae mal, eres un amigo y por tanto bienvenido. Ronald Weasley a tu servicio – sonrió Ron tendiéndole la mano.

-Un placer. Blaise Zabini. ¿Os puedo llamar por el nombre?

-como quieras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una semana, una semana entera desde que habían acabado las vacaciones de Pascua, y Potter no se dignaba ni siquiera en contestarle. ¿Con quién se creía que estaba tratando? Ese mocoso le empezaba a resultar molesto, estaba cansándose de juegos estúpidos. Si quería tener las cosas difíciles, las iba a tener.

-Señor… lo que nos temíamos está ocurriendo.

-¿A qué exactamente te refieres, Severus?

-Sólo de un vuelta por el colegio… ¡las cuatro casas están totalmente unidas! Todos parecen vivir en armonía con todos, incluso los mayores ayudan a los pequeños, sean de la casa que sean.

-El efecto del hechizo ha acabado, Severus. Antes, entre ellos se veían amenazadores, distantes. Ahora sólo ven a chicos y chicas jóvenes con vidas parecidas… el único problema verdaderamente grave que puede pasar es que alguien empiece a plantearse el por qué de estos cambios. Si lo aceptan sin más, lo único que tendremos que hacer es guardar las apariencias.

-¿Qué va a hacer con Potter?

-Mañana lo verás.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione había pasado la noche desvelada. Algo en su cabeza le gritaba que las cosas no estaban bien… y pensándolo fríamente¿por qué de repente todo el mundo parecía estar tan unido¿Por qué tenía recuerdos en los que los Slytherin eran unos esnobs despreciables, los ravenclaws unos cerebritos que llegaban a ser insufribles y los Hufflepuffs unos bonachones de los que todos se aprovechaban? Algo fallaba. Incluso su estimado director, Dumbledore, le empezaba a parecer una persona mucho más fría, casi peligrosa.

Y luego estaba el tema de Harry. ¿Dónde estaba¿Le había pasado algo¿Quizás era a esto a lo que se refería a principios de curso cuando les hizo esa extraña pregunta de los Slytherins¿Quizás era todo esto lo que le había mantenido aparte de ellos? No alcanzaba a entenderlo, pero sabía que estaba cerca.

-¿Hermione¿Qué haces levantada a las 6 de la mañana?

-¿Y tú, Ron?

-Es que… no te rías de mí, pero llevo toda la noche pensando en que las cosas que están pasando son…

-Raras, no es normal. Yo estoy igual…

-Y estoy planteándome si quizás…

-¿Harry ya se había dado cuenta y por eso se distanció?

-Sí… parece que vamos coordinados en pensamientos.

-Ojala estuviera aquí Harry, estoy segura de que él sabe qué demonios está pasando.

Se quedaron en silencio, reflexivos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Maldita sea! Ese puto hechizo no me sale. Viendo esto, los hechizos del libro de las runas me parece cosa de niños...

-Potter, Potter, Potter… asúmelo, lo que de verdad pasa es que eres un incompetente que por pura casualidad se convirtió en el "Elegido" para salvar al mundo Mágico… Cuando YO debí serlo.

-¿Volviendo a los viejos tiempo, Malfoy? Se que sólo eres un pequeño niñato engominado y envidioso de mis poderes…

-Pero si tan poderoso eres… ¿por qué ese hechizo no te sale?

Harry le miró - ¿me estás retando, Malfoy?

-Bah, no merece la pena, es demasiado complicado para…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que salió despedido a causa del hechizo. Era una mezcla de defensa y ataque a la vez, algo muy útil si luchabas contra varias personas al mismo tiempo. Por suerte para Draco, el cuarto entero estaba acolchado, y para evitar heridas, tenía un hechizo, así que no se hizo ningún daño.

-Desde luego… lo que hay que hacer para que te molestes en intentar hacer tus ejercicios… -murmuró Draco.

En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy (el auténtico y genuino) entró en la sala.

-¿Draco?

-¿sí padr… papá?

La relación entre Draco y Lucius era… extraña. Draco no podía evitar comportarse de un modo más frío con él delante, y Lucius nunca llagaba a estar seguro de cómo dirigirse a su hijo. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, pero sabía que, aunque Draco le había aceptado, iba a ser difícil para ambos. Además, tenía una cuenta pendiente con Narcisa, que fue la que le apartó de su hijo.

Sí, por increíble que pareciera, Lucius había sido engañado por las hermanas Black, que apoyaban al viejo chocho. Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, y menos ahora que todo se iba a descubrir.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ducharme, os dejo solos – dijo Harry al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

ooooooo

-Tom… el tiempo se agota¡tenemos que hacer algo!

-lo se, Harry… en breve empezaremos a trazar un plan.

-¿Dónde están Sirius y Remus?

-Buscando a nuestros aliados. Como te he dicho, no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados, pero antes de movernos, tenemos que saber con cuanta gente contamos.

-Gracias.

_-ssserá descarado… lleva aquí toda la semana y ni me saluda_

_-oh, Naguini… lo sssiento, he estado un poco liado…_

_-puesss demos una vuelta y me cuentassss por qué_

Harry sonrió aceptando _– como sssi no lo sssupierasss_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la hora de desayunar, bajaron al Gran Comedor. Todo parecía ir normal, hasta que llegaron las lechuzas, con el diario "El Profeta". Todas y cada una de las lechuzas lo llevaban… primera señal. La segunda llegó cuando la gente empezó a hablar, a gritar escandalizada o a tirar el periódico.

-¿Qué demonios?... –dijo Hermione.

-¿Pero están locos? - exclamaron Ginny y Ron.

Hermione dejó caer el periódico, donde un gran titular acaparaba la portada:

_HARRY POTTER, EL "SALVADOR" DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, SE HA UNIDO A LAS FILAS DE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOO

OOOOO

Hola!

Se que lo he vuelto a hacer, que he tardado mucho… ¡y lo siento! Ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones procuraré actualizar antes. Y del próximo capítulo os digo:

Se llama _"Locuras y planes suicidas_". Harry y el resto ven el periódico y se llevan otra desagradable sorpresa. Por si fuera poco, Harry se vuelve un kamikaze… y Hogwarts está en peligro! Y esta vez viene de dentro.

Reviews!

**Mr.Griffindor**: muchas gracias! Como ves, no sirvio de mucho que me riñeses…u.u lo siento!

**magda black**: siento haber tardado tanto!!! Gracias por el review!

**Flo**: solo una palabra: Gracias!

**Darkcarolineriddle:** A mi me pasa lo mismo, en los fic odio a Dumbledore, pero en el libro le tengo aprecio… muchas gracias, me alegra ver que te gusta tanto el fic!

**Xexo:** De verdad, muchisimas gracias, con reviews como el tuyo cualquiera se anima!!

**Dark Ángel:** Bueno, tu tranquilo que aviso! Muchas gracias por el review, y bueno, las respuestas a tus dudas las sabras en poco tiempo. Besos!

Y por favor, dejarme algún review…

**Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews**


	13. Locuras y planes suicidas

**Hola.**

**Antes de nada, me gustaría disculparme con todos vosotros por esta larga espera. Han pasado muchas cosas desde 2007 (es increíble, en serio). Sigo liada con la universidad y he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en los Fan Fictions. ¡Incluso ha salido por fin el último tomo de Harry Potter! Lo siento de veras. He estado releyendo este fic, y me he dado cuenta de que quiero cambiarle muchas cosas, el planteamiento es el mismo, pero en este tiempo he mejorado como escritora y tras esta espera, creo que os lo debo, así que mi plan es subiros este capítulo, terminar la historia y editar el principio. NO voy a abandonar Realidad o Ficción, porque nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias, y porque a pesar del tiempo pasado, recuerdo todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, y os lo debo.**

**Hablando un poco más de libros en general, llevo siguiendo Crepúsculo desde que salio el primer tomo en español, y estoy horrorizada con lo que han hecho con los Cullen en la película (la forma en que Bella descubre todo y se lo dice a Edward, esas (no) conversaciones en la cafetería…aggg!!! Mejor no sigo, pero si solo habéis visto la peli, os SUPLICO que leáis los libros) y mi última adquisición es The Host, que salió el 1 de Abril, y me está gustando mucho (Por favor, que no le hagan una peli también). Procurare no caer en la tentación de hacer algún crossover, por mi bien mental y el vuestro (ya antes lo había pensado con ESDLA).**

**Por último, os hago un pequeño resumen de ¿Realidad o ficción? Para que no tengáis que releerlo:**

_El día de su cumpleaños número 17, Harry recibe en su casa de Privet Drive la visita de Lord Voldemort, que no sólo no le mata, sino que le avisa de que hay una conspiración general y ese conspirador fue el causante de la muerte de los Potter, a la vez que culpaba a Tom. A partir de esa noche, las cosas cambian de forma radical, y Harry empieza a dudar de si lo que está viendo es cierto o es todo un plan de Voldemort para volverle loco. Finalmente se descubre que Tom no mentía cuando consiguen sacar a Sirius del Velo y que Dumbledore es la causa de todo. Harry decide no volver a Hogwarts tras la Pascua y el hechizo deja de tener efecto. Dumbledore amenaza a Harry con matar a sus amigos y compañeros del colegio a la vez que se anuncia en El Profeta que Harry se ha unido a Voldemort._

**Solo una última cosa, la cita es de un profesor mío del curso pasado.**

**¿Realidad o Ficción?**

_La ética es como los clínex: se usa cuando hace falta y luego se tira al suelo cuando no se necesita_

**Capítulo XIII: Locuras y planes suicidas  
**

_HARRY POTTER, EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, SE HA UNIDO A LAS FILAS DE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Director Dumbledore! ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Es cierto que…?¿Como han…?

Las preguntas de los periodistas eran prácticamente imposibles de escuchar. Albus Dumbledore sonrió para sus adentros, el plan marchaba a la perfección, ahora quedaba darle el toque final.

- Por favor, mantengan la calma – dijo con su voz más bondadosa – Si he aceptado que viniesen a Hogwarts no era para que molestasen a mis alumnos, ni para que invadiesen el Gran Comedor.

Se hizo el silencio. Tras la noticia bomba del diario El Profeta, todos los medios habían intentado contactar con el viejo director, con la esperanza de saber si era cierto o no lo que se decía, y de paso, por qué no, sacar los trapos sucios de los Potter.

- Ahora que tengo vuestra atención, les responderé, y tras eso, se irán de aquí – no era una sugerencia, sino una orden. A más de un periodista se le puso la piel de gallina, sin saber por qué. Había algo diferente en el director, sutil, y que dejaba la sangre fría. Sin embargo, no se plantearon nada, ya que seguía actuando como siempre.

- Como todos saben, ayer salió en el diario El Profeta la noticia de que Harry Potter se ha unido a las filas de Lord Voldemort. No puedo afirmar si es cierto o no, porque la verdad es que Harry no ha vuelto a Hogwarts este trimestre por motivos personales, o eso fue lo que me dijo – añadió maliciosamente, sabiendo que sembraría la duda – No conozco su paradero en este momento, ya que tampoco me lo dijo, así que lo único que quiero es pedirle que vuelva a Hogwarts para que aclare todas las dudas que tenemos todos. Si no viene… me temo que tendremos que prepararnos para una guerra que se va a presentar sin lugar a dudas difícil. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir.

Sin una palabra más, Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor. Los periodistas salieron rápidamente, tratando de llegar cuanto antes a sus respectivas redacciones. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ahora había que empezar a jugar con ellas.

oooooooooooooo

Si el mundo mágico estaba sumido en la confusión, los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desde luego no se quedaban cortos. La entrevista a Albus Dumbledore había conseguido su objetivo, sembrar la duda en todos sobre la lealtad y los motivos de Harry. La maestría de esa jugada hecha por el director era que nadie dudaba de la fidelidad que el anciano sentía hacia Potter. Otro de los objetivos que habían cumplido sus declaraciones era que las Casas de Hogwarts volvían a estar enfrentadas, peor aún, los dos bandos (los que creían en la inocencia de Harry y los que no) se mostraban hostiles entre ellos hasta el punto de que se había formado una pequeña guerra interna.

Seamus Finnegan lideraba el grupo de los que pensaban que Harry Potter iba a convertirse en el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Ron, Hermione y Ginny, por su parte, trataban de hacer ver a la gente lo imposible que era que Harry se uniese a Voldemort. La tensión era tan fuerte que no tardó apenas unas horas en estallar de forma violenta.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Voledmort mató a sus padres! ¿Por qué demonios iba a unirse a ese grupo de asesinos? – exclamó Hermione en el Gran Comedor durante la cena. Los profesores, no estaban presentes, tenían una reunión de _emergencia_ con el director.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación duró poco.

- Está claro que Granger tiene las ideas poco claras, siendo amiga de Potter – Seamus escupió el apellido de Harry de forma venenosa – O, ¿quién sabe? Quizás vosotros ya sabíais esto desde el principio.

- ¡¿Por quién nos tomas?! ¡Te recuerdo que Hermione es hija de Muggles! – estalló Ron con la cara roja de indignación

- Nos han estado engañando todo este tiempo – exclamó Pansy Parkinson desde la mesa de Slytherin.

- Tu no tienes derecho a hablar, mortífaga – cortó Ernie McMillan

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio, tenso, Luna era la única persona de todo el Gran Comedor que aún no había sacado la varita. El resto se apuntaba y cubría las espaldas, sin llegar a lanzar ningún hechizo.

-En mi opinión – comenzó con esa voz soñadora que la caracterizaba – nadie tiene razón. Harry no está aquí, es cierto, pero eso no le convierte en un Mortífago. Creo que esto es estúpido, es decir, hasta hace unas horas, todos nos llevábamos perfectamente. ¿Quizás esto no es más que otra estratagema de Voldemort? A fin de cuentas, la unión hace la fuerza.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Seguro que tú también lo sabías todo, ¿verdad lunática? – gritó Colin

-No te atrevas a insultar de nuevo a Luna, Creevey, o vamos a tener un serio problema – dijo Ginny furiosa

-¡¿Y qué me vas a hacer, comadreja?! _Expe…_

Se desató el caos, todos empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra todos, cada uno corría para cubrirse cerca de la gente con la que compartían opinión. Las mesas, los platos, la comida…. Todo empezó a destrozarse a fuerza de hechizos lanzados de cada lado.

Así fue como se los encontró Minerva McGonagall. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia

-¡BASTA!

Todos pararon en seco, mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

-¡Por merlín!, ¿qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo? 300 puntos menos para cada casa, y vuelvan a sus dormitorios. ¡Todos van a ser castigados en cuanto informe al profesor Dumbledore!

Lentamente, todos bajaron las varitas, algunos miraron directamente a la profesora, otros al suelo. Poco a poco, todos salieron del comedor. En silencio

- Y espero que no continúen con esto en sus salas comunes, porque serán expulsados, que no les quepa duda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Harry! ¡Tenemos un grave problema! – exclamó Sirius irrumpiendo en el cuarto donde Harry y Draco entrenaban bajo la supervisión de Tom y Lucius. Remus le seguía con la cara sombría.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry desesperado- ¿Acaso se pueden complicar más las cosas?

-¿Nunca oíste hablar de las leyes de Murphy, Harry? – preguntó Draco con sorna.

-Dejaos de tonterías, esto es muy serio. ¿Alguno de vosotros se ha molestado en leer el periódico de ayer o el de hoy?

-No, ahora que lo dices…- empezó Tom.

-Echadle un ojo.

Los cuatro se acercaron. A leer.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?????? – exclamaron Draco y Harry enfurecidos ante el primer titular, que afirmaba que Harry se había unido a Voldemort.

-Bueno, técnicamente, es cierto – dijo Tom, tratando de aligerar la tensión creciente en la sala. – No eres un mago oscuro pero sí que estás aquí conmigo, además….- no llegó a terminar lo que iba a decir, porque cometió el error de mirar el segundo periódico – ¡SERÁ HIJO DE PUTA! Así que no solo se las da de santo sino que encima _concede_ una entrevista…

-Y para ahorrarte indignación, te diré que lo que ha conseguido es que la gente empiece a pensar que Harry es malvado.

-Joder, no teníamos suficiente con que Dumbledore amenazase con matar nuestros amigos, ahora ha puesto a todo el mundo mágico en nuestra contra…- murmuró Draco.

-No sólo están en nuestra contra… parece que la cabeza de Harry y la de Draco además tienen precio. Unos 5 millones de Galeones, vivos o muertos. Por cada uno – dijo Remus – Lo siento, las cosas se ponen cada vez peor.

-Tenemos que hacer algo

-Lo primero que tenemos que saber es cuánto tiempo tenemos- dijo Lucius

-Según mis cálculos, 27 horas antes de que comience la matanza. Llámame morboso, pero me pregunto cómo pretende ocultar a los alumnos lo que piensa hacer – contestó Tom.

-¡Por favor, Tom! ¿Te recuerdo que son mis amigos? ¡Y los de Draco también!- cortó Harry.

-Centrémonos. A estas alturas, Harry, tienes el dominio suficiente de las artes oscuras como para acabar con Dumbledore – empezó Tom

-Pero Dumbledore tiene años de experiencia, y es indudablemente un mago muy poderoso, porque hizo el hechizo del Oráculo. No debemos precipitarnos y jugarnos la vida en una misión suicida

-El problema, Remus, es que nunca vamos a estar lo suficientemente preparados – cortó Sirius- y tenemos menos de 27 horas para hacer lo que sea. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-Bien, una vez aclarados los elementos a tener en cuenta, ¿qué vamos a hacer? La entrada a Hogwarts será sencilla, pero, ¿Habéis parado a pensar en la salida? – esta vez fue Lucius quien intervino.

Se miraron. Y supieron la respuesta. Sólo había una posibilidad de salir, y era si Dumbledore no estaba para impedirles el paso, lo que les llevaba a una situación de vida o muerte.

-Nuestra única posibilidad es tener una buena estrategia – repuso Tom

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus Dumbledore esperaba tranquilamente en su despacho. Al chico le quedaban 12 horas, era temprano, las 7 de la mañana. No dudaba que para antes de las 6 Potter a Hogwarts dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. Era el momento de llamar a la Orden del Fénix, casi le daba pena pensar en que, sin saberlo, el lado del _bien_ iba a acabar con la única esperanza posible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Siento que sea algo tan corto, como ya dije en su momento, me es muy difícil hacer capítulos de 30 páginas, y admiro profundamente a quienes los hacen. Os agradecería que me dieseis vuestra opinión. Este fin de semana trabajaré en el siguiente episodio. Información:**

**Título:**_Lo que la verdad esconde_. **Y deciros que aquí se resuelve TODO, es el final, aunque no el último capítulo.**

**Prometo que no tardaré otros 2 años en subirlo, y gracias por la paciencia. No respondo a Reviews anteriores porque no se si llegue a responder a alguno o no, pero os agradezco profundamente el apoyo.**

**Finn**


End file.
